


Bringing Worlds Together

by Phoenixrl



Series: If You Could Live Forever [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixrl/pseuds/Phoenixrl
Summary: Reader is a powerful mutant that can control the elements along with a few other powers. She is over 450 years old (but stopped aging at 35) and prefers to move all over the world. Both the Avengers and the X-Men are trying to get her to be part of their team. She is old friends with Thor & Loki, Professor Xavier, and Logan. (Loki and Quicksilver will be alive in this work because Marvel did them dirty in the movies).Timeline: after the events of Avengers Endgame





	1. Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my best on timelines since the character is so old, so forgive me if I get a piece of history wrong. The entire series is in first person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has unexpected visitors in the woods she lives in.

The rapid fire of guns and a small explosion rocked me out of my nap and almost out of the tree I was in. I adjusted the cloak over my head and around my shoulders as I tried to pin point where the noise was coming from. It almost sounded like a battle was near by.

"What fresh hell?"

A red and golden rocket whizzed by my tree and THAT did cause me to fall off my branch. Luckily my mutation allowed me to land on my feet as softly as a cat. The rocket immediately came to a halt and zoomed back over to where I now stood. My hood hid my face and the cloak covered most of my body. Peering curiously at the rocket, I tried to determine if it was a heat seeker or a.....a....is the rocket a robot? Fuck. No. No, no, no, no, no! Fuck you, Fury. Just. Fuck you.

A muffled, mechanical voice began to speak. "Did you just fall out of that tree? Why were you in a tree?! Can't you hear the gun fire?!"

I just stood my ground, refusing to respond to the Iron Man. He clearly wasn't a fan of silence.

"So, no answer? Do you even speak English? Look, I don't know who you are or why you felt a tree in the middle of the winter...." a pause as he took in my look "....while barefooted, is the best place to hang out. Just stay here and we'll come back to escort you somewhere safe." And with that he continued on his path.

Stay put? What am I, a dog? Who the fuck does Stark think he is?! Why are the Avengers even here? Since Hydra is mostly destroyed (and that whole alien stone hunt is finally over), the Avengers must have literally found trouble just to chase it through my woods. No doubt on Fury's orders. Fury fucking promised to keep his damn boy band out of my territory. And yet here they are, dragging some scum though the forest. 

Fury had been begging for months for me to join his team. Or rather, he has been begging Professor Xavier since I choose to mostly live "off the grid". Since Charles is an old friend of mine, I regularly drop by his school. Where I have a pile of messages from SHIELD waiting for me, or whatever the hell they want to call themselves now. Charles, always the optimist, tries on Fury's behalf to go to the Avengers' compound and see a demonstration of their work. But more importantly, to form a better relationship between humans and mutants. Yeah, fat chance of that happening. 

With a heavy sigh, I began to run towards the noise. Better stop all this nonsense before they destroy the forest. 

My mutation really came in handy in moments like this. I wasn't as fast as Quicksilver, but I could give a cheetah a run for their money. As a result, I reached the battle in a matter of minutes.

A whistling noise to my right cause me to stop dead in my tracks. I watched as an arrow flew before my eyes, a mere inch from my nose. Turning my head to find the source, I was face to face with the Avengers very own Hawkeye.

His eyes filled with confusion as he took in my look. No doubt I was the last thing he expected to see while fighting what was no doubt the last of Hydra. My face may have been covered by my hood, but my long, ombre hair of black/silver/grey/white stuck out at the bottom. I was wearing green ankle leggings, a brown shift dress, my black hooded cloak, and of course, I was barefooted.

I probably looked like a forest nymph. Or a crazy homeless person. Mostly likely the latter.

Before he could question my existence, another explosion caught our attention. Right in front of us was a large battalion of Hydra agents and a few tanks. I saw flashes of blue and the red from earlier, indicating that Iron Man was fighting with Captain America. Since I couldn't see Thor or the Hulk, I had to assume they had stayed behind. Without them, I couldn't see this battle ending any time soon. 

To my right, I could see Hawkeye snapping out of his confusion and knock an arrow. I always thought it was odd the Avengers had an archer of all people, spy or not. Eventually, you run out of arrows.

There was no time for this insanity. Without removing my hood, I went to work. My eyes began to burn a bright emerald green and my hair responded by turning a deep, dark green. I reached down with both hands as if I was grabbing a rug. My hands remained empty as I whipped both arms to shake it out. The earth responded in kind, rolling agents into the air and two tanks into each other. Every Avenger stopped dead in their tracks and snapped their heads to face me.

Not even stopping to let the snow settle, I raised my hands above my head as my eyes and hair went from green to silver. The wind began to whip behind me at a fierce rate. I brought my arms down in a single motion, pointing my hands at the remaining agents and tanks. As if being shot out of a cannon, the wind raced past me and all the Avengers, knocking over the Hydra agents like bowling pins. The two remaining tanks flipped and took out a group of trees.

 _Damn,_ I grimaced.  _I'll have to fix those._

As the wind died down, snow floated all around from the last of the battle. Every Avenger still stared at me, mouths agape. I strolled right past all of them, past all the fallen agents, over to the broken trees. I realized then that I would not be able to save them. Half the trees were a pile of splinters. Resting one hand on a tree truck and the other on the bare ground the wind had created, my eyes and hair once again burned green. The trunks and fallen trees began to speed decay and return to the earth. 

Footsteps approached from the rear. I didn't have anything to fear, yet I immediately tucked my hair into my hood. It was such an odd look and unfortunately it was natural ever since my mutation came to the surface. I didn't want to be recognized in case I ran into them again.

"How did you do all that? Why?!" Ah, the patriotic ring of "The Cap." Of course he'd be the one to approach me. 

As I stood up, I turned to face him. My eyes had stopped glowing. The black gaping area where my face should be caused him to take a step back. "Why?! Because you feckless idiots were having a battle in my forest! Fury fucking knows better! Tell him to keep his band of merry men out of my territory or I will personally come for his remaining eye."

My eyes flashed brown and suddenly a pack of wolves were behind me. Steve Rogers pulled his shield back out.

"Easy. We won't hurt you."

"Oh, I know. They're here for me. To make sure you don't follow." I turned and began to walk deep into the woods, calling over my shoulder to them. "Remember: tell Fury I said hi."


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to the X Mansion to speak with the X-Men (Charles mostly) about the recent Avengers incident and what to do in the future.

"Nooooooope!"

"Here that, Professor! She said no! Blasphemy!"

"Cork it, Wilson!"

"Listen, just because you won't join mine or the Professor's team because you're all hot and bothered for Scott's son -" I growled a warning at Wade, but he kept going. "-doesn't mean you get to be mean to us!"

"Look here, you shriveled up scrotum-"

"Them's fightin' words!"

"Bring it, you giant dildo!"

"_____! Wade! Enough!" The calm but quick command in a smooth English accent stopped us before we had a chance to really start. "I expect more from you, Miss _______."

I removed my hands from around Wade's neck and sat back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nathan Summers (aka Cable) trying to suppress his laughter. He was not a fan of the merc and always appreciated anyone threatening his life.

"Sorry, Professor. After 450 years on this rock, it's sometimes hard to put up with nonsense." I shot Wade a look and he stuck out his tongue.

The very next day after the whole Hydra/Avengers incident, I went immediately over to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Charles Xavier was an old friend of mine and always kept a room for me in case I ever need a place indoors. He was the first one I thought of to help find a solution to the Avengers constantly trying to "court" me for their team. Apparently Charles had other ideas. I was currently in his office along with James "Logan" Howlette, Dr Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Nathan Summers, Wade Wilson, and Dr Hank McCoy listening to Charles and his incredibly stupid idea: I was to spend time in the Avengers' Compound as a way to show humans that mutants could be trusted. And of all the mutants he could pick, Xavier lost his damn mind in picking me.

"Charles, no offense, but I thought you were through with idiotic ideas when you left your twenties. Especially since Raven isn't here to mastermind them." Xavier frowned at the mention of his old friend turned enemy. I pressed on. "Sorry, but I can't do this. Not even for you. Fury will think he finally won, no one there will trust me EXCEPT MAYBE Stark, but that's only because he'll probably try to spend the entire time trying to get into my pants." Behind me, I heard Logan give a low growl. Wade was smart enough not to comment. Probably didn't want to spend the day regrowing his limbs again.

"_______, it has to be you."

"No it doesn't! Jean or Scott would be way better at this!" I hated promoting Scott like that. The man was truly born with a stick up his ass. But I would do anything to get out of this.

"Tell me about it." Scott muttered.

"Listen, Cyclops. Don't make me regret taking your side."

"_____" I looked back at my old friend. Sometimes when I looked at him, I saw the fresh faced kid who was straight out of college and wanted to change the world. Other times, I saw the older gentleman in front of me. Time is such a bitch. Well, except to me apparently.

Charles continued, "it has to be you. Jean and Scott have work to do here at the school and Wade is not suitable for this type of work."

"Hey!"

"He's right, fuck face." Cable grunted. "You've almost blown up the mansion twice now."

The professor continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "And it would be best if the person sent wasn't associated with any team currently."

"But why a year? And why do I have to stay there? Can't I just swing by once a month? I hear one of the runs around in the air vents. The air vents! Who does that?"

"It takes time to establish trust. And they will trust you faster if you are constantly around." 

I opened my mouth to protest, but Charles was having none of it.

"And it would be good for you to trust people again. Especially those in government positions."

"For the sake of our friendship, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "But Logan and I still have that test to take care of."

Sympathy filled Charles' eyes as he first looked at Logan and then myself. This was the first time I had openly mentioned my 100 year on/off relationship with Logan. We mainly kept quiet about it because of my mutation. I had done everything I could to keep myself and my powers out of the public eye ever since the 1800's. Being with Logan gave me the sense of stability, even if weird events kept tearing us apart. Like his being ripped apart and slapped back together by William Stryker and my mutation causing unknown deaths with people I tried to be with that wasn't Logan. A condition I still had no idea as to what it was or why I had it. Some mutations were pretty straight forward. Like Charles being able to read minds. Some, like mine, were as complex as stereo instructions from the 80's. 

Originally all I could do was control the four elements: earth, air, fire, water. But when my parents and village elders found out about my "gifts", I was declared a witch, an agent of the devil, and tortured within an inch of my life. I barely managed to escape with some help from an unexpected source, but was too mortally wounded to go any where. The earth did it's best to heal me once I collapsed somewhere in the woods I had escaped to. But it demanded a price. And I still pay it to this day.

Xavier's voice snapped me out of my trip down memory lane. "______, the test is not ready to be conducted yet. Hank and Jean are still trying to figure out the best way to test your mutation against Logan. But don't worry, we are getting help soon."

"Who?"

"The Princess Shuri. Her brother, King T'Challa, bought the old Avengers' Tower in New York. They have agreed to stop by to help us find a solution."

T'Challa and Shuri. Two people I have not seen in years. It warmed my heart to know I would be able to see the uber smart and spunky princess again. "That's good to hear. Hopefully Shuri can help and we can finally get this taken care of." I paused and sighed. "Ok, I'll go. But I have some conditions for them. And I'll leave some samples of my DNA behind in case you get this all running before I get back."

"Aw! ______ is gonna be an Avenger! They grow up so fast!"

"Wade." Logan spoke as a warning, but Deadpool was never one for warnings.

"Look on the bright side: if Logan fails this test and you can't be with him anymore, just hook up with an Avenger! There are so many of them, who will notice one or two of them dying off unexpectedly?"

That was the last straw. Faster than anyone expected, I shot out of my seat, grabbed the base of Wade's chair, and flipped it up into the air. He hit the ceiling with a resounding smack, crumpled to the floor, and groaned when the chair landed on him. I spun on my heels and stormed out of the office. My enhanced hearing just barely catching Cable's last remark.

"Way to go, dumbass. You better hope she doesn't kill you in your sleep."


	3. Old Friends, Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Shuri and King T'Challa visit the X Mansion to help develop new technology to test Reader's mutation. Shuri and Reader discuss a mutual friend Reader didn't know they shared.

Logan found me sitting on the mansion roof. It was my favorite place to sit when I needed to be alone. He knew, of course, that rarely applied to him. Since my spare room here was in the attic, Logan and I spent many nights up here star gazing and wondering if it was possible for either of us to lead happy lives. Damaged people know they're damaged. They also know how to find each other as we understand each other better than others. And who to better understand a 450 year old "Mother Nature" like mutant that was almost killed by her own parents than an 138 year old "animal like" mutant with anger issues from being used as a weapon almost all his life? Could anyone really blame me for hoping my mutation wouldn't kill Logan so we could stay together?

Logan settled down next to me and didn't say a word. He knew that when I was ready, I would speak first. It was the same with him. We were so much a like in how we dealt with our feelings. Another thing that linked us. Behind us, the sun felt great on my back while sitting on the snow covered roof. True, I never really got cold. But it's hard not to appreciate the change of temperatures or the changes of season. It's the little things that made each day more bearable.

I finally sighed and Logan straightened up a little to show he was all ears. "As pissed as I am at Wilson, it has crossed my mind before. What if we're not compatible? What if the only reason why my mutation hasn't killed you is because of your healing factor? And that's why you got sick last time we were together?"

Logan pulled out a cigar, considered it, then placed it back in his pocket. "I'm sure that Jean and that blue fur-ball will be able to figure out why your mutation...um..."

"Kills people? You can say it, Logan. I know what happens. I'm not like Anna Marie. I'm old enough to accept my shitty powers."

"Ok, fine. Kills people. Hank says it may be some weird protection function. Like how some animals in the wild use poison or venom."

"Logan, they do that when they feel threatened. Not when they have sex."

"True, but you said it was the earth that saved you. Maybe it still is."

I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Did you just say that the earth gave me the power to kill people when I have sex with them to protect me? Logan, if that was the case - and holy fuck if so, that is such a stupid reason - why would it only go into effect after I have been with the person more than twice?"

Logan shook his head. "No, I over heard Jean, Charles, and Hank talk about it."

"What did I say about eavesdropping?"

"Look, you can't control your heightened hearing anymore than I can." I nodded and he continued, "they were saying it may be an evolution thing. Like making sure your genes were only mixed with the best."

"Well, that would make sense.....if I could still have kids. Now it's just a giant fuck you from the universe. And again, why does it take so long to kick in? Some longer than others?"

Logan looked me over at that. "You wanna tell me something, kiddo?"

"Logan, you know we haven't been consistent these past 100 years. Plus, I am 300 and some change years older than you."

"Right, I sometimes forget that. Like now when I actually look older than you. Still, you wanna talk about them?"

"The ones before, I can't even remember their faces. But the one after.....I only went with him because I believed you were dead. I knew about Stryker's experiments and how mutants were never seen again. I mourned you for two decades. Then I came across this pilot. Originally I wasn't going to bother, but something about him reminded me of you. He was ambitious, talking about going into the CIA after he left the air force. We knew each other for five years, but only together for a month. Then he got really ill. He claims it was the flu, but I wasn't taking any chances. I left him a note and never looked back. And before you ask, no. He knew I was a mutant, but thought my only mutation was super strength and speed. He never knew what else I could do. Including my 'protection'. I was a fool to forget about that. Especially since I have had Charles and Hank working on making this stupid test since the 60's. I have absolutely no idea if he survived."

"What was his name?"

"Does it matter? Even if he had survived, it's you I want."

Logan considered that for a moment. "They say it may take a few times because your....condition may not try to test them right away. Either that or it is slowly poisoning their system."

"Well, that makes me feel shit tons better."

Before he could continue, the sound of a jet approached us. Looking up, I could see the hover craft of Wakanda soaring over the trees. 

"Looks like we got company."

"Good. Shuri's peppiness is so damn contagious. Maybe I can forget that I may lose you for a while."

"You'll never lose me, kiddo."

"I hope so."

We climbed down from the roof and I raced across the expansive lawn to meet the landing jet. Princess be damned, Shuri raced out of the back of that plane and practically tackled me to the ground. We laughed our greeting as her brother, King T'Challa walked over. I tried to gather myself to give a proper greeting. T'Challa waved me off.

"Please, ______. You don't need to do that. You have been a friend of Wakanda for far too long."

"Making fun of my age, are we?" I said with a straight face.

Shuri and I giggled as T'Challa began to stutter. Behind him, Okoye laughed. "She was joking, my King!"

T'Challa blushed at that as Shuri pulled out a long, skinny box. Holding it out for me, she lifted the lid. "I brought you a gift!"

"Aw, Shuri! That's so sweet! What is it? More of your country's awesome food?"

"No, not this time. I invented something to help channel your powers." The people of Wakanda were the few on the planet that new of ALL of my powers. Ever since I accidentally stumbled into their country (Those jungle holograms are very convincing!) and helped a former King with a problem, I was always welcomed in their country. I never visited as often as I would like. In fact, the last time was when King T'Chaka was still alive. 

I held the box Shuri had shoved into my hands as she opened the lid to reveal two midnight black gauntlets. They were clearly made of vibranium and would easily cover most of my forearms, all of my hands, but stop short of my fingers. Patterns were carved all over the top of them. I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Been to Themyscira lately?"

Shuri laughed at me. "No, I didn't steal these from Diana. But I did get the idea from them. Put them on!"

I handed the box to Logan and slipped each gauntlet on, making sure to secure the ties. "Ok, now what?"

"Bang them together!"

"Ok, now I KNOW you stole these from Wonder Woman!"

"Just do it!"

Balling up my fists, I crossed my arms in front of me, but parallel to the ground and banged them together. Instantly material began to spread out of the gauntlets and cover my body. In less than a minute, I had a black vibranium outfit that stopped at my neck, covered all of my clothes, and gave me boots to match. All as one solid piece. Suddenly, I felt more in-tuned with the planet. I could feel every tree sway, cloud float, animal sneak by, hear even the farthest creek babble. 

"What the hell?!"

"Do you like it? I found a way to channel your powers in a suit! This will help you focus your powers more! Try it!"

When a princess asks you to do something, you do it. So I allowed my hair and eyes to change as I conjured a lightning bolt. My eyes shown a silvery blue as a bolt fell from the sky and hit my gauntlets. Watching the lightning dance around my arms, all I could think about was the next time I saw Thor. Training was about to become more intense. I pointed my hand and the lightning released and zapped Colossus' prize rose bush. Whoops. 

I quickly ran over and went to work fixing the flowers as I heard Colossus cry from a balcony. Crap. "Sorry, Piotr!"

Meanwhile Shuri couldn't stop laughing as she pointed her camera at me. Great, that will be all over Wakanda by the end of the day. I tried to move on.

"So tell me, what is new? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for your father's funeral. He was a great king."

"It's alright. Father would have understood. It's been very crazy lately. I adopted two broken white boys to fix, T'Challa's cousin tried to take over, and then we had that alien invasion!"

"I remember hearing about that. Over some stones? Glad you guys finally got it resolved." I shook my head then stopped. "Wait, what? You adopted two broken white boys? What have I missed?"

"Oh yeah! One was James Buchanan Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier. Now known as the White Wolf. I had to unscramble his head and make him a new arm." I knew of the Winter Soldier. We had unfortunately crossed paths a decade past. Thank God for mutations. "And the other was CIA Agent, Everett Ross. He was shot in the spine saving Nakia."

At that my gaze snapped from my new gauntlets to Shuri's face. Logan had never paid more attention to me then at that moment. "I'm sorry, did you say Everett Ross?"

"Oh yes! He was a big help in the battle against T'Challa's cousin! Shot down all the rogue planes trying to escape and barely made it out of my lab before it was blown up!"

I shook my head at that. "Of course he would almost get himself killed after someone saved his life. The man never changes."

"You know him?"

"Well, not anymore. We were....friends back in the 90's. When he flew in the air force." I could feel Logan's eyes bore into the side of my head as I looked to the ground. Of course, the one name I wasn't going to give him, Shuri just brought up. Even if unintentional, it still felt like a kick in the stomach. Though I was happy to know that Everett had survived not only a shot in the back, but my mutation as well. "I'm glad to hear he finally got to work for the CIA like he always wanted."

Shuri was too quiet, so I risked a glance at her. She looked like she just discovered a new element. There was no other way to describe it. She was shocked and overjoyed at the same time.

"What?"

"Oh my god! You were the one he was talking about!"

"What?!"

"While he was passed out in my lab, waiting to finish healing. He kept muttering your name! But I had no idea it was you! I just thought it was a coincidence!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh my god this is amazing! He wouldn't talk about you, just saying you were the one that got away! He's going to be so happy to know you'll be at the compound with him!"

"The one that go- WAIT, WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONNA BE AT THE COMPOUND?!" My voice had now reached an octave that made dogs cry. Logan winced considerably.

"HE CAN TAKE THE TEST AFTER WE FINISH BUILDING IT!"

"Ok, stop right there! No fucking way in hell is he taking the test!" Shuri looked at me in shock. I pointed at Logan. "The whole point of the test is to make sure I can't kill off the man next to me!"

Shuri's eyes got even wider as she realized the man standing next to me (Which, she was never introduced to this entire time. My fault.) was the one the test was being built for. And she just blurted out that the man I dated while I thought Logan was dead still held a candle for me. Welp, the next year should be nice and awkward. 

"I need a drink. And to talk to Charles again." I turned around and left for the mansion, leaving a very confused party behind me.


	4. The New Teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally arrives at the Avengers Compound. The Avengers cautiously welcome her. Tony is, well, Tony. And Reader runs into the one person she never thought she would see again.

I stopped my motorcycle at the front of the Avengers' Compound. Surprisingly it wasn't too far from the X Mansion. Tony Stark probably had no idea a school of mutants were practically at his doorstep. Probably for the best. God only knows what SHIELD would do if they knew the location.

The compound was large, spread out over a few acres right by a lake. I could spot military barracks and a couple of landing pads for their quinjets. Some of the compound was two stories tall and most of the walls where made entirely out of glass. At least I would always have a view here. 

As I turned off my bike, a larger man in a suit rapidly approached me. I tensed up out of reflex, but then realized this was probably the man who was the head of security. What did Charles say his name was again? Happy?

He reached out to shake my hand. "_______ _______ I'm assuming? I'm Harry Hogan. Most people call me Happy. I'm head of security here."

"Nice to meet you, Happy. I assume the team is inside waiting to meet their first mutant?"

Happy took my sarcasm in stride. No doubt use to it from Stark. "Well, they've meet Professor Xavier before, so you're not the first. Though he didn't mention what your powers are."

"A request of mine. I've been doing what I can to stay off SHIELD's radar. I'm not here to join your team, I'm here to help begin to build a bridge between humans and mutants. I will tell the team some of what I can do, but not everything. The less, the better."

He frowned at that. "Gonna be hard for everyone to trust you if you don't tell them everything."

"I'm pretty damn sure they aren't going to tell me everything either. You have two spies on your team. I know for a fact their teammates don't know all about their lives." I knew this was going to happen. Charles promised they didn't have to know my powers so they wouldn't know I was the one they came across in the woods. But I knew all that would do was cause suspicion in their eyes. This will be fun.

Before he could comment further on that, Tony Stark shot out of the compound like a bullet from a gun. He bee-lined straight for me and grabbed my hand. I managed to yank it away before he could lay a kiss on the back of it. Instead of being insulted, he raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. Holy fuck, he's just like his father. Great, two weeks of this and I'll punch him in the face.

"Well, well. This gorgeous creature must be _______. I'm Tony Stark."

"I know. You look a lot like your father did at your age."

At this his jaw dropped. "You knew my father?!"

"Briefly. We met while he was helping to found SHIELD. I tried to convince him to drop the Super Soldier project, saying that there were plenty of nature-made mutants that would love to be recognized and asked to help their country. And that there were no need for man-made ones. Clearly he didn't listen to me. Never saw him again after Captain Crunch was built."

He laughed at my nick-name for Steve Rogers, but stopped once my words sunk in. "Hold up. You knew my father when he founded SHIELD?! That was over 70 years ago!"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Like some other mutants, I don't age like most people. No, I won't tell you my age or when I was born. Just know I'm older than Rogers."

"Holy fuck."

"That's the best you got?"

"Hey Capsicle! I found an old lady for you!"

Just then the rest of the team came pouring out of the compound. Or at least, whatever members where there. The group seemed a little on the small side so I had to assume some were on a mission. And the last one out: Everett Ross. Crap. I was hoping to beat him here so I had time to hide in my room.

Everyone who was there came by one by one to shake my hand and introduce themselves. The members that were there were Steve Rogers, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton, Peter Parker (I can’t believe they let a kid live here), Dr Banner, and Vision. Everett stayed off to the side while I met everyone. When all the introductions were done (and Stark had made his fifth pass at me in the span of 15 minutes), I turned towards Everett.

”This is Agent Ross. Since we’re building bridges and what not between humans and mutants, we thought it would be a good idea to have a member of the government stay with us as well. Saves us all from the legal copy and paste.”

”Stark, I don’t buy for one minute that you actually invited a goverment official to stay at your compound.”

Everett stepped forward. “He didn’t. Professor Xavier did. Originally it was going to be Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, but word has it you got him banned from the property.”

Internally, I was reeling from the fact that Charles called Everett himself. He knew the whole story, so he must really want us to kiss and make up. Figuratively no doubt. “You have no idea how many favors I had to call in for that. Got him banned one other place as well. Worth it. He was an ungrateful bastard.”

Everett laughed at that and right then I realized how much I missed that sound. Hell. This is not good. I need to abort mission. He looked down at my arms. “Nice gauntlets.”

”Thanks. They were a gift from a mutual friend of ours.” He raised his eyebrows at that. “Speaking of favors, a little birdy told me you racked up a few while staying in Wakanda.”

”You heard about that?”

”I’ve been friends with the royal family longer than I care to admit. Shuri and T’Challa came by the school yesterday. Shuri’s there to help solve a....complicated problem for me. Hank and Jean know what they want to test, just not the how. She brought these with her as a gift to me.”

”What do they do?”

”Help channel my powers.” Confusion crossed his face and I cut him off before he could ask. “No, Everett. I can’t tell you what they do. But while we are here, if you want, we can talk and I’ll try to answer as many questions as I can. Even the big one I see in your eyes.”

I then noticed how quiet it got as it became quite clear everyone was paying close attention to us. Tony spoke up after 5 minutes of awkward silence. “You two know each other? What, were you former lovers?”

Everett bowed his head at that but I didn’t blink. “Honestly, Stark, it’s none of your damn business. But if you must know, we knew each other in the 90’s. Right around the time Carol Danvers left to fight the Kree/Skrull wars. Some of it was fought here on Earth and the three of us fought side by side.”

Stark looked like his brain shut down and honestly, nothing gave me more life than that visual. “Oh, ok. That makes more sense. I just couldn’t wrap my head around the idea of a hot girl like you with a stiff like Ross.”

”Odd choice of dying words. Let me just say that first of all, what the fuck kind of a person says that in front of the person it’s about? Second, you have no idea the types of guys I date. And third, you should know, though, that it will never be you. You are way too much like your dad. Both of your are a douche with a capital bag. Say something shitty like that again, and I’ll beat you to death with one of your own suits.” And with that I turned and walked into the compound, Everett at my heels. Within minutes i ran into Nick Fury, the man respondsible for my recent misery.

”Heard you out there making friends, as usually.”

I just glared at him.

”Actually, sir. Stark started it.” Did Everett just stand up for me? I feel like I’m in the Twilight Zone.

”I know. It’s what he does best. Next to those damn suits of his. But I need you both to be better than that. Especially given your history that Stark would love to know.” Christ, right. Fury knew my past with Everett also. This year couldn’t be an easy one, could it?

”Do you know where we’ll be staying, sir?”

”Yeah, you and Miss ______ will be using the guest quaters at the end of the compound. There are usually two, but one is being renovated thanks to Barton’s actions. Beware the air vents.” Ah, so it’s the archer that has that weird trait. Wait.....

”I’m sorry. Fury, did you just say Ross and I will have to share quarters?”

”Don’t worry. It’s a two bedroom, two bath ‘guest house’. You and Agent Ross won’t have to share a bed.” He smirked at us as he walked off, gesturing in the direction for us to go.

”Don’t worry. I was there earlier to set my stuff down. I can lead the way.”

”Thanks, Ev.” He immediately snapped his eyes up to look at me as mine grew wide. It had been at least 20 years since I called him that. “Sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”

”It’s ok. Just caught me by surprise. Been so long since I last heard it.”

I grabbed my bag and followed him down the hall. Tonight was certainly going to be interesting.


	5. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Agent Ross get settled into their new place. Reader makes dinner while Ross asks his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be bigger time jumps later to help cover the year better. I just really wanted to set the story first.

The guest suit in the Avenger's Compound was bigger than I had thought it would be. There was a decent size kitchen, a living room with an L-shaped couch and big screen tv, and a dining nook that could seat up to 8 people. I couldn't confirm Ross's room, but mine was bigger than any of the cabins I had spread out over the world. A queen size bed was planted in the middle with a beautiful dresser to one side. The bathroom had a good size shower along with a separate tub. Stark clearly wanted to make an impression on anyone that stayed here. It felt more like a 5-star hotel rather than a super hero hangout.

I quickly unpacked my things and pulled out a few other devices Shuri gifted me before I had left the school. Walking back into the main area, I used a broom handle to open the latch of an air vent right by the front door.

"What are you doing?" Everett had come out of his room the moment he heard the metal door swing open.

"Ensuring our privacy. I'll be damned if Hawkeye will be allowed to wander through our vents whenever he damn well pleases. According to the blueprints for this place, this is the only area where the ac from the main building feeds into this one." I jumped up easily and grabbed the lip of the opening with my left hand while my right one placed the devices inside. I pulled myself up half way.

"First of all, how did you get the blueprints to this place? Second, how did you do that?"

"First: Shuri. Second: mutation." As my legs dangled below me, I place the devices on both walls right before the opening I was hanging out of. If that sneaky bastard tried to enter here, he was in for a fun treat. They were thin and almost seemed to vanish against the walls. Shuri truly was amazing. I jumped back down and used the broom again to shut the vent.

I walked into the kitchen to wash my hands and noticed they were slightly shaky. Twenty years ago I walked away from the man that was now forced to share a small place with me. No doubt he hated me and frankly I wouldn't blame him. But if I want this year to go by smoothly and painlessly as possible, I'll need to make a peace offering. I opened the fridge to access what we had and then began to pull food out.

"Now what are you doing?"

I had to bite back my sarcastic remark. Everett always loved my sarcasm, but that was when we were on good terms. "I'm going to make dinner for us, if you're hungry that is. It's been a weird week and cooking-"

"Always calms you down. I guess somethings never change." He wandered over to the kitchen and pulled up a stool to the kitchen island. "Are you making what I think you are?"

I gave a small, shy smile. "Yes. It always was your favorite. I thought I could start with that as a peace offering and go from there."

"Actually, it was never my favorite unless you made it. Beef stroganoff always grossed me out for some reason. But yours......"

I bowed my head as I blushed. "Thank you."

"So...."

"So....what do you want to know first?"

"Well, we'll start with the easy ones. What are your mutations?"

"Ah, actually that's not so easy. Unfortunately I am not telling anyone that. For good reason. All you can know is that I have super strength and speed -"

"Which I already knew."

"And enhanced senses. But honestly they are all 'side-effects' from my main mutation."

"Which you won't tell me." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I'm not telling anyone, Ev. Please don't be upset. I've done everything in my power to stay off SHIELD radar and to keep the government from looking at me too closely. And now I'm under the same roof as both. I refused to be used as a weapon."

"You don't trust me."

"I've always trusted you, oddly enough. But look me in the eye and tell me that if I told you I had some extremely powerful mutations at my finger tips or knew where the infamous 'Mother Nature' mutant is hiding - as everyone loves to call her - you wouldn't tell your bosses."

He was quiet for a long time as he pondered that. "No, I wouldn't. I never uttered a word about what I saw in Wakanda until King T'Challa and I came to an agreement."

We looked each other dead in the eye and I could tell he was speaking the truth. Nodding my head, I turned around and grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter. "Well, if we're gonna talk, we're gonna need this. But I still can't tell you those two things. Not here."

"Why?"

"Stark. I know for a fact his AI, what's it called? FRIDAY?"

As if summoning a genie, the AI spoke. "Yes, Miss ______?"

I raised an eyebrow at Everett before speaking. "Yes, FRIDAY? Can you turn on some music please? Maybe something like Phil Collins or Elton John?"

Music filled the room and Everett nodded. "You think she'll report to Stark."

"I know she will. Most of the questions tonight I will answer, except those."

"Ok, then I guess we'll move on to the harder ones. Why-"

But I cut him off with a wave of my hand. He looked at me confused as I picked up the broom again and walked over once again to the air vent. Suddenly a loud zap could be heard, followed by a thud.

"Son of a bitch!"

Rolling my eyes, I opened the latch, threw aside the broom, and easily caught Clint Barton as he seemingly feel from the sky. "Agent Barton, so nice of you to drop in." Everett groaned at my pun. "I would invite you to dinner, but Agent Ross and I have some catching up to do. So off you go."

Without putting him down, I opening up the main door and toss Hawkeye out without a second thought, locking the door behind me.

"Now, what were you going to ask?" I washed my hands and continued making dinner.

Everett began to laugh at the whole situation that just passed. I easily joined in and it felt like old times. I set a plate in front of him as he calmed down and collect himself, followed by a glass of wine.

"Well, before we were so rudely interrupted, I was going to ask why did you leave me?"

All the previous levity was sucked out of the room at that moment. I knew the question was coming, but part of me hoped he would never ask. At least not so soon. I put my fork down and took a long sip of wine.

"I mentioned why in the note I left for you."

"You thought you would kill me."

"No, I know I would have killed you. But not on purpose."

"Well that clears things up." His blue eyes bore into my grey ones. I sighed and looked down.

"Ev.....there is a part of my mutation, that...I honestly don't know how to explain it. Remember that test I mentioned Shuri was here to help? It has to do with the exact reason why I left you. For some reason, my mutation will harm anyone who is intimate with me for a long period of time. They think it may be some sort of protection. I don't, personally, but I have no answers for it. When you got really sick, I knew it had to be my fault. I left before I could hurt you any further."

He reached out and took my hand. "______, it wasn't your fault. The SHIELD hospital said I had an illness that was contracted during the war. From one of the Kree."

"No, Ev. You had the same symptoms as everyone else. That Logan's been getting."

He pulled back at that. "Who's Logan?"

Fuck. 

"So you just go from guy to guy until someone gets sick and then you leave?!"

"How the fuck can you ask something like that?!"

"Because you literally did that to me and now you're doing it to this Logan guy! How long did you wait before you replaced me?!"

"You were replacing him!" Shit.

"What?"

I let out a deep sigh and looked him in the eye. He deserved that much. "Logan and I have been on and off for the past 100 years. When I met you, I thought he was dead at the hands of William Stryker. You and I met 20 years AFTER Logan was captured. By then I had gone into a deep depression. He had been the only constant in my life. He never got sick with me so honestly I forgot all about my mutation when I met you. He was part of the reason I never agreed to a date right away. I wanted to make sure the next person I was with was for them and not to help forget about Logan. I became your friend because there were parts of your personality that reminded me of Logan. And only then were you a replacement for him. When I got to know more about you, I saw how you were different from him. And that is what made me agree to go out with you. You stopped being a replacement because you were so different from him, and in so being so different from me. You had this drive and ambition I had never seen before used towards something other than revenge. And you were optimistic. It was refreshing. But then you got sick and I remembered what I was capable of. I refused to have you die in my arms. I had fallen in love with you. So I left the note and whatever part of my heart that hadn't belonged to Logan with you."

He sat there letting that all sink in, slowly eating his dinner. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he finally spoke. "What did happen to Logan?"

"Have you heard of adamantium?" He shook his head. "Well it's a metal that is vibranium, steel, and an unknown catalyst mixed together. The actual process is only known to a few. Once set, it's said to be indestructible. And Stryker covered Logan's entire skeleton in the alloy."

"How did he survive that?!"

"One part of his mutation is rapid healing. No other mutant - well, maybe Deadpool - could survive such an ordeal. Logan went crazy from the whole process and actually lost his memory for a long time. When I saw him again, it was after the turn of the millennia while staying at Xavier's school. He was staying there and Charles was trying to help him get his memory back. For the longest time he only knew the names Wolverine and Project X."

"So he got his memory back and you guys got back together." A statement more than a question.

"Not exactly. We almost didn't get back together. While he was trying to get his memory back, he fell in love with someone else. A good friend of mine who's married to a total asshole. He felt everything was awkward so he left to find pieces of his old life. At one point he ended up in Japan. We only got back together this past year. And not too long after he started getting sick. He thinks it might be due to everything he's experienced in life. Like metal poisoning along with radiation poisoning."

"Radiation poisoning?" I didn't think it was possible, but Ev's eyes kept getting bigger as my story went on.

"Yeah. Long story short he saved a man's life from the bombing at Nagasaki. So he thinks it might be those things and not me.  I'm not so convinced. If anything, they are probably helping my mutation kill him off faster."

We sat in more silence as he took everything that I said in. I realized then that I had completely forgotten about the AI, until it spoke up.

"Miss____? Mr. Stark would like you to meet the whole team tomorrow morning in the main common area.

"Thank you, FRIDAY. I'll be there."

"Do you think she'll replay the conversation for Stark?"

"Possible. But honestly, I'm not too worried. They would have found out our past eventually. Though I had rather it had been later."

"You said you loved me." He looked at me hopefully.

"I did. I still do. But my heart first and foremost belongs to Logan. Our pasts are so similar, we're like moths to a flame. Not to mention, I don't feel as weird about my age around him." I awkwardly laughed at my own joke.

"How old are you?"

"A gentleman doesn't ask and a lady never tells."

He genuinely laughed at this. "Alright, I understand."

Everett walked around to place his plate in the sink. He leaned over and quickly kissed my cheek. "I still love you and missed you too. But I promise to be nothing but friendly and professional during this year. Goodnight, _____."

"Goodnight, Ev." I watched him walk into his room and I tried to calm the beating of my heart as I cleaned up from dinner. Definitely going to be a long year.


	6. Old Friends Meet New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and the X-Men meet to see if it's possible to join forces for the future.

The next morning, Everett and I walked into the main area of the Avengers' Compound. The people I met yesterday were already there along with the ones missing: Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, James Barnes, Thor, and even Loki! The two Odin boys jumped up at the sight of me and each took turns hugging me.

"Lady _____! It has been far too long!" Thor's voice boomed far too loud this early in the morning, but honestly I missed it. It had been at least 50 years since I last saw these two.

"Hello, darling." Loki purred, as he hugged me and planted a kiss on my cheek. I never could stay mad at the trickster god, even after New York. 

"Hello to you both! I've missed you! How are you? How's Asgard? Frigga and Odin?" The boys exchanged a look. "What?"

"My lady, I have forgotten that it has been so long since our last meeting. My brother and I will have to speak with you later. There is much to cover." Loki looked down as he spoke to me and I knew I was not in for a happy conversation. 

Just then the doors opened and Professor Xavier and the rest of the group from our meeting the other day walked in, minus Wade which was a smart move. Clearly we were in for a seriously long meeting. Charles rolled over to be by the couch where Jean, Scott, and Hank sat. Colossus, Cable, and Logan opted to stand against the wall next to the couch and I quickly followed their lead, standing next to Logan. While I barely caught Everett's look of disappointment from not sitting next to him, I full on caught Cable giving me the once over, his cybernetic eye flashing at me. I always thought the time traveler had a thing for me, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut considering he and Logan were sorta friends. Honestly, if Logan wasn't around I may have considered it. But giving that half of his body was covered in the TO virus, I don't think he would last long against my mutation.

Charles waited until everyone had found a spot before he began to speak. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with us. And for allowing _____ to stay with you. She has been a long time friend of mine and I felt she would be best to help conduct this experiment."

"I would agree, except she threatened to beat me with one of my own suits." Tony was slouched back in a chair, looking sharp in a button up and slacks. As annoying as that man is, he did know how to dress. His dad had the same annoying habit.

"If I remember correctly, Mr. Stark, you managed to find a way to hit on me no less than 6 times in the span of the 20 minutes since I got there, then proceeded to insult the CIA agent that was here as well for the experiment. Frankly, you got off easily."

"Since when do you defend any government agents?"

"I only attack them when they come after me. Agent Ross hadn't done anything to you or me."

"I knew it! You did sleep together!"

Logan tensed up at this and I tried to remain calm. "Mr. Stark, for the last time, my personal life is none of your fucking business."

"Mr. Stark, if I may." Jean finally spoke up, no doubt saving Tony's life. "We need to stay focused. Tensions between the mutant and human community have been high for many centuries. We are trying to find a peaceful solution to all this. The recent addition of....enhanced humans haven't helped the tensions at all."

Wanda tentatively spoke up. "Are you saying mutants hate us?"

I took over then. "Not you, per say. The government for creating you. For many years mutants have begged and pleaded to be part of main stream society. We're tired of hiding. Instead, the government wanted to either lock us up or have us under a registry. And in place of us, they created you. Captain America, White Wolf, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver. They chose to build/create you instead of utilizing what was already under their noses. And the ones that they do want to recognize, they want to use as weapons only. That's why you'll never see that many mutants just running around. Why you'll never find half the ones that are seen as myths and legends. We're tired of hiding but we don't want to be used anymore." 

"Humans can change. It has been proven. We just need the chance."

"No, Dr. Banner. Humans can't. Not easily any way. If you have any doubts about that, ask anyone of color or from the LGBT community about how well humans change for them. Or just look at history. Like the witch trials of Europe and America."

I visibly shuddered at Jean's words, remembering how I almost died all those years ago. Logan put his arm around me and Everett looked away. Cable just scowled. 

"So what do we do?"

Xavier spoke up. "We need to take things slowly. ____ will be here to teach you as much of the mutant culture as she can. She will also bring you to the school later in the year to meet the children, to show you we are not a threat. We just want our place in society."

"And the mutants that don't want that?" Steve's voice was slightly cold at this. My guess was they finally came across Magneto and his group.

"We take care of them. It's our job. We will show the world that we acknowledge the ones that are making us look bad and will handle it in an appropriate manner."

Very slowly, each Avenger nodded approval at this plan. They came around the room and shook hands to seal the deal, stopping to take a long look at Cable's half robotic body and Colossus all armored up. As Charles spoke more in depth with Tony, Everett, and Rhodes, Hank motioned for Logan and I to follow him outside.

Once outside, I reveled in the fresh fallen snow and cool breeze. I hated being locked inside for more than 24 hours. This was going to be tough for me. "Alright, Hank. Out with it. What did you find out?"

"Well I have good news and bad news."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Logan. "Alright. Good news first."

"You are not poisoning anyone. In fact, you are trying to heal them."

"I'm sorry, roll that by me again?"

"When your mutation seems to be harming someone, you are actually trying to heal them. Or rather, trying to make them live as long as you."

I stood there with my mouth opened for a minute. "That....doesn't make any sense. I'm trying to heal people while having sex with them?!"

Hank blushed at my bluntness. "No, no. You see, when you fall in love with someone, your mutation is trying to create a....mate for you, for a lack of better term. You actually attempt to pass your healing to them, not just while intimate, but at all times. Whenever you touch that other person, you are trying to pass on your ability to heal so they can live as long as you. Unfortunately, the people are not able to absorb your powers and so their body starts to reject it. It happens faster after you are intimate because....."

"Right, we touch a lot more. I got it." I shook my head. "Ok, what's the bad news."

"Logan isn't compatible with you."

I felt like my heart was just ripped out of my chest. "What?"

"He's not compatible. He already has his own healing system, but it's been compromised by the radiation and adamantium poisoning in his body. His body is constantly trying to fight off both poisonings. When he was younger, he was able to fight off your mutation as well. But now, the other poisonings are slowly winning and your mutation is speeding up the process. If you two stay together, instead of Logan having a possible 100 years more of life, it could be as little as 10."

I was falling into a deep, dark hole. The man who had been my constant, my flame, was now going to die by my hands. 

Logan spoke up for the first time. "Do you think anyone could be compatible with her?"

"It's possible. We're still not 100% sure why the bodies are rejecting her mutation. Unless they weren't in love as well and they need to be. We will glad test anyone else for you, ____. When you're ready for such a thing."

I just nodded my head and Hank went back inside to collect the team to leave. As I chewed on a finger nail, I look at the woods just beyond the compound. I had an overwhelming desire to run straight ahead, not stopping till I hit the arctic circle. But I knew I was needed here. My world was just pulled out from under me, and I had to sit here and play nice.

Logan finally spoke to me. "You won't lose me, kid. Yeah, maybe it can't be what we want, but that won't stop me from being at your side like always."

Tears began to stream down my face. "I know."

"And when you're ready, I'll help you find someone."

"Knowing my luck, it'll probably end up being Stark."

"I would rather you end up with Cable before him."

I laughed at that. "Eh, his TO would probably get his disqualified."

Logan was silent for a beat. "What about the pilot?"

"That was 20 years ago. Humans aren't like us. I have no doubt he has moved on." I turned around and walked back into the compound, refusing to look Logan in the face one last time so I wouldn't burst into tears further than already.


	7. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Logan have one last farewell night at Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump. Some angst! But also some fluff and suggested smut. BTW, this will probably end up being one of my longer chapters. Also, I'll be using comic book canon in regards to Rogue, so sue me! She was always my favorite X-Men and I didn't like her portrayal in the movies.

The first two months at the compound wasn't a smooth start. Charles had planted some psychic blocks in my head so that the Avengers' mind reader, Wanda, couldn't read my mind and find out my mutation without my permission. Apparently that was their go-to to see if anyone could be trustworthy: mind reading. Needless to say it furthered their distrust of me when I pointed out that doing all this was an abuse of power. When they tried to point out there were two mind readers at the school, I mentioned that they have never violated someone's privacy unless their lives or someone else's were literally in danger. Since I didn't bring any weapons with me and I did my best not to sneak up on anyone or make them feel afraid of me, they had no right to try that on me.

I tried everything I could think of, for Charles' sake. I told them of my strength, speed, and enhanced senses. Every morning I would wake up extra early and go to the common kitchen to make breakfast for the team. I talked about the school, what was taught, how we dealt with parents and the government, as much of the X-Men as I could. Loki and Thor tried to vouch for me as well. Without giving away too much information, they explained how they saved me from an untimely death at the age of 12 at the hands of my parents and village elders. Even Everett pitched in, telling stories of how I saved either his or Fury's life during the Kree/Skrull war twenty years ago. Slowly, very slowly, each member came around.

The first was Steve Rogers. He had a soft spot for my breakfasts, but when he heard how my own parents tried to kill me and I chose to leave instead of return the favor, he figured I couldn't be like Magneto's group. Since I was alive in the 40's, I tried to bring the conversation around to things he and James Barnes (who wanted me to call him Bucky) would remember. Soon, I had them telling me stories of their childhood and laughing a fit to kill. 

The next on my side were Peter Parker and Vision. I was glad to learn that the kid who called himself Spiderman was only at the compound on the weekends as he was finishing his last year of high school. He was then to go to college on Stark's orders. He refused to let the kid's only job be being a super hero. He needed a full education. I had to admit, Tony's love for the kid was endearing. Though the kid seemed to have thousands of questions, we bonded over our knowledge of pop culture and Tony's constant annoyance with our references.

Vision was just filled with curiosity. He had never met mutants before and wanted to know everything possible about how we came to be and what determined our powers. I felt bad I only had so much information so I made a mental note to make sure he came with us to the school in a few months. Hank and Jean would love to have a new student, in a way.

Sam, James (the one who wanted me to call him Rhodey for his last name), Pietro and Clint were relatively easy to win over. Once Sam and Rhodey heard what I did to the air vents, they laughed and pointed at Clint for a solid 5 minutes. Clint didn't mind, being the residential prankster, and vowed revenge. 

Wanda and Natasha were the last ones and the hardest to get to trust me. Since Wanda couldn't read my mind, both were convinced I was hiding something. I said flat out that I was: my mutation. As well as my age. 

"Is _____ even your real name?" Wanda accused one day.

"Honestly, no. I can't even remember my real name. And when my parents tried to kill me, my name was stricken from the village records and forbidden to be used for future children."

That stopped them both. Wanda looked like she was going to cry and Natasha would only look at Wanda.

"Sh-she's telling the truth." Wanda barely got out.

Natasha looked back at me. "How could she read that?"

"I didn't have Charles block everything. While she can't really see the time in history when this happened, she can see the look on everyone's face as they tortured me. I refused to be violated ever again, but I knew you needed something."

Both women broke down and grasped me in a tight hug. I knew then I would always have them on my side: Wanda for seeing, Natasha for knowing first hand what that was like. 

The only ones I hadn't pulled to my side were Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, though not for a lack of trying. They both seemed content to hide away in their lab all day, no doubt concocting more murder bots. 

A month after I had been there, Tony finally made an appearance at breakfast and had dragged Bruce along. Both were shocked to see that the team more or less trusted me, as much as one could within a month's time. While Bruce grabbed a plate of food, Tony slapped his hands together in an obvious attempt to get everyone's attention. Whatever he was about to announced, the team seemed ready for it. In fact, Wanda seemed to bounce in her seat.

"Ok, gang. It's that time of year. The annual Christmas party! This time we'll be hosting special guests. The teachers of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters have agreed to send some of their staff over. We want to show the world how well humans and mutants can get along."

_They would probably see that if you spent more time out of that god forsaken lab._

He then turned to me. "Professor Xavier mentioned that you and Logan know of a dance from the 1700's?"

"Yes. I taught Logan and in return we have taught it to a few students and staff members. Even Thor and Loki know the dance." I took a sip of my tea and waited for the shoe to drop.

"Would it be possible to teach some of our team and perform it at the party next month?"

Realizing he was serious, I put my mug down. "It could be. I would need a total of eight people. Or androids in Vision's case. Myself, Logan, Thor and Loki can make up the first four. I can get Anna Marie, but we'll still need three more people. It's a tough dance just an fyi."

Wanda immediately jumped up. "Oh, teach me please! Vis, won't it be fun?"

"I would be happy to volunteer my services, Miss ______."

"Alright, I just need one more. Natasha?"

"Well normally I'm better at fighting, but what the hell. I'll give it a chance." She shrugged her shoulders as she drank her coffee. 

"Ok, I'll head over to the school and we'll get ready for the party." I began to clear the kitchen with the help of Everett and Wanda.

Everett came over to me as I was wrapping up the left over food. "You'll leave today?"

"Only for the day. It is my 'day off' any way. Plus, I haven't talked to Logan since the meeting last month. It's probably better I have this conversation in person."

"Trouble in paradise?" He tried to make it a joke, but there was no mistaking the pain in his voice. Not to me anyway.

I never told anyone, especially Everett, Hank's discovery of my powers. I couldn't figure out why except that maybe I needed my mourning period. Or I didn't want to make things awkward between Ev and I with the news that I was now single. 

"Logan and I.....we came across a complication." He raised his eyebrows at this. "I'll explain after the party."

He nodded, but I knew that he hated that I was keeping him in the dark like before. Maybe this will help him get over me. I can't risk his life. 

When I reached the school, I searched all over for Logan. Don't know why I bothered, there was only one place he liked to be when he was troubled. But maybe I just wanted to put off seeing him again.

Deep in the expansive garage next to the mansion, Logan was crouched next to his bike, a tool box opened at his feet. I knew he could hear me approaching and further more I knew he knew it was me. We could recognize each others stride and step without even trying.

"They kick you out already?" He didn't even bother to look up.

"Unfortunately no. I'm still a prisoner of war." I smiled ruefully.

"Then they must want something."

"You have no idea." That got his attention.

He put down his wrench and finally looked at my face. How many times have I looked into those green eyes? It always felt like the first time all over again. "Alright, what does the tin soldier want?"

"He's having his annual Christmas party next month. He wants you and I to perform our dance with a mix of mutants and Avengers. Like a show of good face to the public. I already have the roster, but I need your help. You'll have to reteach Anna Marie and I'll get the crew at the compound. In two weeks you'll come by so we can blend it all together."

"Two weeks? That's not enough time! It took you 6 months to teach me!"

"Yes, but to be fair my love, you're not the most graceful dancer." I smirked at him as he narrowed his eyes at me.

He finally stood to look at me. Well, rather look down at me. "Alright, fine. I'll do this. But only because it's for you. But I want something in return."

"Name it."

"One last night together. I talked to Hank and he said nothing really bad should happen. There's a cabin, 100 yards from the school, not too far from the compound."

"Sounds like a plan. And honestly, what I would rather do than this damn party." He sent me off with a kiss and hopes for one last night.

A month later, I was in my room, putting the finishing touches on my outfit. I managed to find a shop that made modern versions of dresses from the 1700's. The top was a black corset with silver rivets along the top and bottom. The attached skirt was black as well, long and flowing, with a slit on the right and layers bunch a foot apart like an old Victorian dress. I managed to curl my hair and pin half of it up, resulting in a waterfall of black, silver, grey and white. I used neutral eye shadows, but black eyeliner to make my grey eyes pop. It was times like this that I didn't miss my original eye color....if I could remember it, that is. I topped it off with silver chandelier earrings and dark red lipstick. There was a gentle knock at my door.

"____, are you ready? Oh!" I looked up into the mirror to see Everett standing behind me. He had a look of awe on his face and it was then I realized I had never really dressed up around him before. "You.....you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Ev. I don't dress up to often, but it seemed appropriate for tonight. You look very handsome."

Everett blushed and looked down at his black suit. He opted for a dark blue tie that perfectly matched his eyes. "Thank you." 

We walked down the hall towards the main common area where Tony was hosting the party. I took Everett's arm as we walked over to the bar for some liquid courage. It had been far too long since I had danced in front of a large group of people. Steve was behind the bar and did a double take upon laying eyes on me.

"Wow, ____. You look amazing!" There was a tint of pink at his cheeks as he tried not to openly ogle me. Everett slightly frowned at this, but I just gently squeezed his arm.

"Thanks, Rogers. Could we possibly get two glasses of red wine? Wanna try to get at least one in me before I have to hit the floor."

"Sure thing, doll. Honestly looking forward to it. Natasha's been so secretive about the whole thing. She even gave Clint a black eye when he tried to spy on her and Wanda practicing."

I laughed at that visual. "That sounds like Nat. I'm glad they're excited for tonight."

Just then, the X-Men rolled in through the door. More than I thought would come by. Xavier winked at me as he rolled over to talk to Sam and Rhodey while Logan, Anna Marie, and Cable waltzed over to the bar. I let go of Everett to give each one a hug, Anna Marie practically shouting a hello in my ear.

"Gods, Rogue! Bring it down a few notches!"

"Not a chance, love! Remy and I have been looking forward to this night all month!"

"Where is the card shark?"

"Mon amie, how can you say such things about me?" Remy snuck up behind me and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. I yelped in surprise while everyone laughed.

"Remy LeBeau! Give me a damn heart attack!" I playfully slapped at his arm as he wrapped the other around Rogue. Ever since Charles found out it was mental blocks that were preventing Rogue from taking control of her powers and stopping her from being able to have skin-to-skin contact, Rogue had been making up for lost time with Remy. I couldn't blame her. If anything, I was now really jealous.

"I mean you no harm, my dear." His Louisianan accent strong in my ear.

“I know, I just love to tease you two.”

We laughed and I walked them around to introduce them to the team. Hank was already chatting with Vision, no doubt answering every question the android could think of. Cable stood near the bar, preferring beers to mingling. I took Logan's arm as Everett stayed back at the bar to speak to Fury about something. Anna Marie and Remy wasted no time trying to meet as many people as possible. Tony came waltzing over to us.

"We're so glad you guys could make it tonight! We're all really looking forward to that dance later!"

"Well don't you clean up nice." Tony had put on one of his best suits and ties. Expensive cuff links could be seen poking out of the sleeves.

”Thank you, young lady. Would you do me the honor of having this dance with me?”

Normally I would have said no, but considering I was here to help make a good impression, I swallowed my pride and took Tony’s outstretched hand. He pulled me gracefully onto the dance floor and proceeded to spin me around. I could feel every set of eyes on us as we twirled around. Amazingly he kept his hands in the appropriate areas, but I was pulled closer than normal.

”So, tell me. Why won’t you become an Avenger? Fury seems to think you’d be a good fit. And there is the added benefit of your room being closer to mine.”

”I suspect Fury may have a good idea what my mutations are. He was there in the 90’s.”

”But your former boy toy doesn’t know?”

”I didn’t say Fury knows for sure. But he does know I know for a fact where the ‘Mother Nature’ mutant is. He probably finds that way more valuable.”

”That little minks that took out all those Hydra agents while rolling the earth? How do you know her?”

”We’ve run into each other on occasion when it comes to Magneto’s crew. So no doubt Fury would like both of us on your special little team. But it’s a no from me.”

“Not even with the added bonus of seeing me everyday?”

”Mr. Stark, that isn’t a bonus. That’s saying you’re hiring me to be a full time babysitter. Thanks, but pass.”

”You’ll warm up to me, I swear I’m more charming than you may think.”

”If you say so.” I smirked at him as Logan came to claim me for the next dance. Logan and I fell into step so easily, as if time had never separated us. It was just as we planned: Logan and I would dance to this song and as it ended, the rest of the group would already be in position on the dance floor. The words swirled around us, leaving a bittersweet feeling in the air.

_Our love would be forever_

_And if we die, we die together_

_And lie, I said never_

_'cause our love would be forever_

As the last notes lingered in the air, the other six people took their spots around us. While our dance may be antique, I had chosen a modern song which beat was similar to the ones normally performed to this dance. The eight of us glided over the floor and in tiny circles around each other, switching partners, dancing in circles of four, and two lines that intertwined. 

_It can't be possible that ran can fall,_

_Only when it's over our heads_

_The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away_

_Over the world it's said_

Logan and I met at the end to perform the last of the dance in each other's arms, trying my best not to cry that this night was almost over.

_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down._

_They got all the right moves in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down._

The song ended and Logan spinned me out and then back before dipping me back to the last note of the song. The whole room erupted in applause. I blushed as Logan and I took our bows. Everett came over to give me a big huge.

"____, that was amazing! You guys were phenomenal!" 

"Thanks, Ev! I was so nervous. It's been ages since I've danced in front of a large crowd."

"Would it be possible for me to steal a dance from you?"

Logan bowed his head slightly. "Be my guest. I need to get a few things ready. I'll meet you there later?"

"Of course, Logan. I need to speak with the Professor in a little bit and then I'll walk over."

Logan walked away as Everett took me in his arms for the next dance. "I'm afraid I'm not as graceful as you."

"It'll be perfect. Those last two dances have worn me out."

"So you're going somewhere?"

"Just tonight. To a cabin not too far from here. It will be....our last night together. So we just wanted some privacy."

"Last night together? After 100 years you're just giving it up?"

"No. It's not like that. Hank and Jean found out, with help from Shuri, that I was right. My mutation is killing Logan faster. I can't explain more than that without revealing my mutation, but needless to say he and I are not compatible like we would love to be. Instead of him living a possible 100 years more, he could be dead in less than a decade. And I care too much for him to let that happen."

"Why is your mutation harming him? Is it supposed to do that?"

"No, the ironic thing is is my mutation is actually trying to do a good thing. But his body is rejecting it. Every time he and I touch, even just holding hands, it adds to it."

He quietly thought about this. The song had long changed, but we stood there stuck to our spot. Finally, he found his voice. "We're not....I mean you're not...."

"No, I don't think so. I thought I had hurt you, back so many years ago, but now I'm not so sure. Hank believes there needs to be certain factors in place for my mutation to even try."

"What factors?"

"It doesn't matter. I promise, I'll will never let my mutation hurt you, Ev. No matter what." I kissed him gently on the cheek. "Excuse me, I need to speak to the Professor before I leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

After speaking to the Professor about when I should bring the Avengers to the school, I gathered my cloak and snuck out the back door. 

The night air felt crisp against my cheek. With no one around and my hood covering my hair, I risked using my powers and caused a gentle snow fall to cover my foot steps. After 20 minutes, I came across the cabin Logan had mentioned. He had already gotten to work starting a fire in the fireplace. Hanging up my coat by the door, I took in the cabin. It was only one room, with a door for the bathroom. A small kitchen was located in one corner, a couch along one wall, and a bed along another. Logan must have had this built while at the school. For us to have nights just like this one, but without the heartbreak that will great us in the morning.

Logan looked up from the fireplace to see me standing there, dress as black as night, hair wind blown, cheeks rosy from the cold. He stood up to face me and I took him in one last time. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top to show off some of his chest hair, his beard neatly trimmed, his green eyes filled with desire. He crossed the small room in three steps and crushed his lips to mine. There was no hesitation in me as I responded to every touch. Within moments, we had stripped ourselves of our clothes and fallen on to the bed. I couldn't get enough of every touch, every kiss, every sigh and moan. He filled every sense and it wasn't enough.

Come morning, I slowly awoke to a cold room. I reached over for Logan only to find a cold bed. Sitting up, I could see that he had been gone since dawn. On the table by the fireplace I could see a folded piece of paper. My heart dropped as I walked over to read Logan's last words to me.

_My love,_

_I know this is not how you wanted our time to end, but it had to be this way._

_If we were to wake up together, I would look into your eyes and never be able to leave your side._

_We both know while we may want that, we can't have that._

_Please know that I will always love you, and I want you to be happy with someone._

_Whoever that may end up being._

_Love,_

_Logan_

By the time I was done reading the note, I could no longer see the words. I sat there and cried until I felt I could no longer sense my own heart. Dressing into my clothes and cloak, I made my way back to the compound. Inside, the building was dead quiet as everyone was no doubt in their rooms recovering from the night before. Luckily Everett was not up when I entered our quarters. Crossing quietly across the floor, I entered my room and went straight to the shower. I made the water as hot as possible and stood there for the longest time. Ever since Logan left, I had felt cold for the first time in centuries and nothing short of lighting myself on fire could possibly warm me up again. 

After drying off and finding some long pajamas, I crawled into my bed and onto to my side. I didn't think it was possible, but I found more tears to cry. That's when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"_____? Are you ok?"

"It's ok, Ev. You can come in."

I didn't even lift my head to watch him walk in. "Is....is this about...?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. It's over. He wasn't even there when I woke up. Said he would never be able to leave my side if he had been."

The room was so quiet I thought he had decided to leave me to have my cry. Then I felt my bed shift and an arm go around me. I must be out of it, I never heard his footsteps. 

"I know it hurts, _____. And I'm not going to give some cliched speech about how it will be better one day because you already know that. But I will say this: I understand why he left the way he did. If I couldn't be with you after all that time, I would need to leave the same way. Because when I look in your eyes I see myself fighting not to stay. And you're not even mine."

I closed my eyes and sighed at his words. This poor man is going to get himself killed over me. Rolling over to face him, I buried my face in his chest. "Thank you, Ev. I don't know what I did to deserve a person like you in my life. I don't know how you can trust and care for me when you barely know me."

"But I do know you. Your actions speak louder than your words ever could. I don't need to know how many centuries old you are or what your mutations are to know you are a good person. You regularly help out at a school for people like you and you gave up a century old love to save his life. You have a good and gentle heart." He pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Thank you." I closed my eyes and fell asleep right there, no longer feeling cold.


	8. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader deals with the after math of her relationship with Logan ending. Everett Ross finds out more about the reader's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst! Literally no joke here. The Reader's past will be brought up so mentions of torture, family betrayal, heartbreak will all be in here. Signs of PTSD will be used.
> 
> Trigger warnings!!!
> 
> There will details about the torture Reader went through. Feel free to skip this chapter!

Time seemed to come to a halt after Logan left me. I guess that's the wrong way to phrase it. Making it seem like he abandon our relationship, when in reality us being together would bring about his untimely death. The reality still didn't make it hurt any less. If anything, Charles calling to say that Logan had taken a leave of absence from the school for a year hurt the most. Knowing that when I brought the Avengers later in the year and he wouldn't even be there was like being ripped apart all over again. But I know why he did it. We needed that time apart, for us each to mourn. I know he wanted me to move on, but it was the last thing on my mind. Besides, how could I subject myself to fall in love again when that person could very well die at my hands? How does one bring that up in the early stages of a relationship? Hi, look this seems like it's going somewhere so I need you to take this test. No, it's not for STD's. It's to make sure my mutation won't try to kill you. Yeah, so very romantic.

I tried to lead a normal life.....I mean, the best that a damn near immortal mutant in a compound full of super heroes really can. Any time the Avengers weren't on a mission, I was training with them in the gym. Well, I mean except when I train with Thor or Loki. We tried, but Tony wasn't too thrilled with finding a hole in the gym wall where I had thrown Loki through. So needless to say we were restricted to outside training only that point forward. Which suited me just fine. We would go miles out of our way, away from all prying eyes so that I could practice with my powers and in my new suit. While out there, each god took turns explaining the events from Thor getting kicked out of Asgard (can't really blame Odin there), to Loki attacking New York, to Frigga's death, to Odin dying in Norway while explaining about their deranged sister (Odin always did try extra hard for that Father of the Year award). I was told about Asgard being destroyed, but none of us really believed Hela was gone for good: she was the Goddess of Death after all. Thor told me about how he lost his hair, eye, and hammer all in one year. While it was weird to see him without Mjolnir, Stormbreaker was pretty damn impressive.

While I tried to keep my life normal during the days, it was at night that I fell apart. I was a moth without their flame and without that security, the night terrors came rolling in. Normal people would call them nightmares, but that wasn't a strong enough word. Every night I was plagued with the faces of those who had died before I met Logan, who's faces I was convinced I had long since forgotten. In the morning, I was greeted by a ragged looking face the in mirror. I tried to utilize the tub and the shower each day, trying to get the water to heal me. But every day I had to resort to make up to hide the bags that were forming under my eyes. 

I could tell the team was concerned, but would not be allowed to question farther then my saying it was just a few rough nights of sleep. Everett was a different story. Because we shared a building, he could hear me crying out each night. Calling out each name, trying to apologize in my sleep. He never asked about it, but I could see his concern all over his face every morning. The breaking point was when I began to dream about my parents again.

On that night I screamed so loud that I woke myself up and couldn't get a barring to my surroundings. Everett came running in, grabbing my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down as I sat there in hysterics. 

"______! ______! It's ok! It's ok, I promise! It was just a dream!"

"No! No, no, no, no! I saw them! They were...they-" I chocked back a sob.

"The men from before?"

"No. My...my parents. The-they w-w-were...." I began full on sobbing at that point.

"Shhhh, it's ok. They aren't here. It's ok." He wrapped me in a tight hug and held me until the crying slowly tapered off. 

"I can't do this, Everett. I'm not as strong as I thought. I should have just died that night."

"Don't say that! You're one of the strongest people I know. You're just having a rough patch."

"Everett, every night is the same. I'm visited by my sins from the past. From the people I tried to love. From the parents who couldn't love me. I...I should go back to the mansion. I need Charles to block this from me. I can't be here."

"_____, please don't go. You're needed here. It will get better, I swear."

I took a ragged breath as I tried to lie back. "No, Ev. It would be better for everyone if I wasn't here. A ticking time bomb waiting to go off. At some point these night terrors are going to get so bad I'll end up triggering my powers in my sleep. There are very few people in this building that will survive that. Spoiler alert: you're not one of them."

He smiled as I poked him in the side at that. Grabbing my blankets, he gently pushed me to one side of the bed and climbed in next to me.

"Everett, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? You can't sleep and as a result I haven't been sleeping. At least this way I can help stop the nightmares as they start. When you're ready to talk about what you've been seeing, then I'll be right here." He pulled the blankets up around us and wrapped one arm around me. "Unless this makes you uncomfortable. Then I'll leave. But I think you would benefit from someone being near by."

"Well considering my options are either you or Stark, I'll take you." I smiled as he rolled his eyes at me. "Thank you, Ev. I know this hasn't been easy on you, sharing a place with a crazy person. But I really should go back to the mansion soon so you can at least get some sleep."

He frowned at that. "I'd rather you stayed here, so that way at least I know you're sleeping."

"You say that now, until I scream like a banshee in your ear at 2 am."

"Yeah, that might be a problem. Walking into the agency like I've seen a ghost." We both laughed at the absurdity of the image. 

"Thanks again, Everett. You put up with way too much from me."

"Only as much as necessary."

And that became the norm between us. Friends and colleagues during the day, nightmare watch each night. And surprisingly it worked. With Everett next to me, I was rarely visited by my ghosts. And when I was, he was there for me to cry in his arms. We reached a new level in our friendship, an unspoken bond between us. I knew he still harbored feelings for me, but I couldn't even entertain the idea. Not just because I was still raw from Logan leaving, but I knew what it meant for Everett if he was lucky enough to be immune to my mutation. If we bonded, he would become damn near immortal like me. Which meant he would eventually have to leave the job he had worked so hard for. I mean, an immortal in a government position? That would go over as well as a lead balloon. And I couldn't see Everett abandoning everything in his life to become a nomad like myself. He was too Type A for that, too in need of structure. It's why he fit in so well with the CIA.

So every morning I would thank him for putting up with my insanity, then left to take a walk around the lake before starting my day. I knew it hurt him that I detached myself from him after each night together, but I also knew it would be better for him in the long run. As it was, I was letting it go too far by having him in my bed every night even if nothing physical beyond him holding me ever happened. I was giving him hope and it was the cruelest thing I had ever done. And the most selfish. As much as I wanted to keep him out of my room and out of my bed, I had to admit I was addicted to being able to sleep again. And the way his arms felt around me: familiar and safe. 

There was only one way out of this: I had to give him the true option to leave. I had to tell him as much as I could about myself and let the chips lie where they may, as they say.

Which is why one morning, instead of fleeing Everett's arms, I invited him on my walk. Needless to say he was confused, but took me up on my offer anyway. Once we were dressed, we headed out the compound and around the lake. I didn't say a word until we approached a small boulder I had raised up from the earth on one of my many other walks. I sat down and patted the stone next to me. Everett let out a small laugh before sitting down.

I took a deep breath and started. "Ok, I first want to apologize. I know I've been disappearing on you every morning with no explanation and then immediately run off to either train or visit the school after my walk. It's unfair to you after everything you've done."

"It's-" I held up my hand to stop him.

"Nope, sorry. No interrupting. This has been a long time coming and if I stop, I may never start up again. Just accept the apology. Now, I know I promised I would tell you my powers and where the 'Mother Nature' mutant was. Unfortunately I'm not ready to reveal either as of yet. But I do have a better story to tell: how I came to have so many nightmares."

Everett just nodded and held my hand.

"So first off: I may be immortal."

"May be?"

"No interrupting!" I laughed. "I say may be because I've never actually tested the theory. But if my age is any test to it, I may very well be immortal. I am 450 years old."

Everett's eyes grew wide at this new information, but kept his mouth shut.

"I was born in 1568, though I can't remember the exact day or month. Hell, I can't even remember what part of Europe I'm from. A lot of pieces from before that night are lost to me. I'm sure if I asked Charles he would bring them up, but honestly, what would be the point of knowing? What difference would it make to my daily life to remember what my eyes and hair looked like before my mutation kicked in? Or what mine or my parents's names were? What I do remember was I was 12 years old when my mutation came to the surface. Not unusual really. It always comes around at the beginning of puberty and stress will bring it out faster. And what could cause more stress than the beginning of the Witch Trials of Europe?"

Looking out over the lake, I could see the scene in front of me. All those women being tortured, burned alive or tossed into the river like they were trash. It felt like I was seeing it all for the first time. Taking a steady breath, I continued. "My sister found me. I was off in the woods behind our cabin, trying my best to figure out what these new powers meant. Knowing I had to keep it hidden from the village. But it made no difference. She told my parents and one day they followed me into the woods. My mother screamed when she could see what I could do. My father grabbed my arm and dragged me to the village elders. It didn't take them long to decide what to do with me."

I glanced at Everett and he looked like he was lost in a sea of emotions. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't make himself ask me to stop my story.

"Torture was very big to them. Try to get the person to confess and save their soul! 9 times out of 10 it worked. But I was that one, only because I had nothing to confess to. I wasn't possessed and I hadn't made a deal with the devil."

I placed a hand on my stomach and Everett knew what was next. "Natasha jokes how she can't wear a bikini ever since Bucky shot her in the side trying to get to a target. If only she knew what it was like to live with a truly deforming scar. Not that her's is nothing. I'm sure she still thinks of how she failed that day. But....when it's at the hands of those you thought loved you....."

"I always wondered where that scar came from, but I never felt it was my place to ask."

"Good, cause honestly I probably would have told you to fuck off."

We both laughed at that. Then he grew serious. "I always figured it was from a surgery and that you would tell me when you were ready."

"Well, you're not too far off. I was operated on, for a lack of a better word. They strapped me down to a table and proceeded to cut me from the base of my rib cage to my....well, you've seen the scar." Everett's eyes grew huge at that. "Then they proceeded to remove my organs. Luckily nothing necessary at first. Only my spleen, one kidney, and my uterus. They were getting started on removing more, but that's when Thor and Loki found me. They saved me and pulled me into the near by woods. They would have gone back to make sure the elders couldn't find me, but Odin showed up then and intervened. He said it was not their place to get involved in Midgardian problems and that I was no more to be worried about than a horse with a broken leg."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, Odin always was the charmer." I rolled my eyes. "From my understanding, he said something similar to Thor's former girlfriend who was also from Earth. But I digress. He made them leave me where I was in the woods and then left. I stumbled around, trying to hold my body together. Yes, I was still ripped open. I finally fell at the base of a tree and began to pass out. I don't remember much after that, but I do know that was the night I developed my healing powers a long with a few others, some of which I have mentioned to you before. I was healed, but I will always carry the scar of what was done. And unlike Deadpool, I can't grow anything back. Not like I need that other kidney, per say. My immunity makes it damn near impossible to get drunk."

"And you're....uterus?"

"I never really knew what organs I was missing until Charles had Hank do a full physical on me. By then I was so jaded by the world and by people I was actually thrilled I never had to worry about accidentally bringing a child into the world. One that could very well end up like me. It's the scar that bothers me the most. After I developed my healing powers, any time I was injured it would heal without issue and without leaving a scar behind. All except that one. A constant reminder of how I was created."

The silence was deafening. If it wasn't for his breathing, I would have sworn Everett had passed out on me. Finally, he found his words. "And this healing power....it's what was killing Logan?'

"Yes. Apparently the way it was developed is very unique. Now whenever I fall in love with someone, my body tries to create a mate, as Hank puts it. Basically, I'm trying to pass my healing onto the other person. But in all cases, their body just rejects my mutation in such a manor that their body actually begins to shut down. That part we can't figure out as to why. Something about my mutation causes the other person's body to react in a very violent manner. It's why I left you all those years ago. You got sick and it would have only gone down hill from there."

"But I told you, it was a Kree illness. I never got sick from you."

I sighed at that, afraid he would bring up that excuse again. I tried another tactic. "Everett, it doesn't matter. There's only one way to know for sure and I can't let you take the test. It would be better for your life if you never found out either way."

"And what makes you so damn sure on that?"

"Because you would have to give up literally everything. IF, and it's a huge if, we are compatible, IF I can't kill you and you absorb my mutation, you're life would be completely changed. Think about it, Ev. If we bonded, you would pretty much become immortal like myself. And honestly, I'm not sure if this is a life I would wish on anyone."

"Don't I get a say in this at all?" I was surprised by his anger. At his refusal to let all of this go. Everett never said anything without thinking it through, so this must have been weighing on his mind for sometime. Even without the knowledge of my powers, he knew something was up and that I would try to chase him away. 

"Do you really feel you can give it all up? Your job, your life, just to see if it's possible with me? Because you know it would be that way. I'm not associated with any team, though not for a lack of trying on their parts. Charles has wanted me on the X-Men since it was created in the 60's, long before the Avengers was even a subconscious thought. I'm a nomad, Everett. I roam from place to place so that I can't be captured and used. The only way the bond would work is if you stayed with me."

"Why can't you stay with me? Why do you have to leave? Can't you be a part of a team? You'd never have to worry about being used and we'd have a home."

"And what about you? Do you think the government would just leave you alone the moment you became immortal? What would you do with all your spare time? You would only gain my healing, none of my other powers so it's not like you could become an X-Man."

"I could join the Avengers." He stated this as if he just told me the time of day. I was always amazed at how well he could deliver impactful information with little change to his voice or face. The CIA took their training very seriously.

"Wait, what?"

"Fury asked me about it a month ago. Not so much become an Avenger, as much as a person on the team to help understand any jurisdiction issues that pop up and be a liaison between them and the government. I mostly believe he offered it to me in hopes it would also get you to join. But honestly I would do it if it meant you staying. Even as an X-Man." He held my hand again at this, lacing our fingers together. 

I looked at our hands linked for the longest time, refusing to meet his eyes. Become an X-Man or become an Avenger. Those were two thoughts I never would have considered even in my wildest dream. Well, maybe the X-Man part, but only for Logan. Logan. Could I even think about joining the X-Men now that I couldn't be with him? Could I look him in the eye even after all that time had passed and not want to still be with him? I'm not sure that I had that answer. Not even four months after that fateful Christmas Eve together. 

Which meant my other option was becoming an Avenger or leaving Everett. I didn't know if I could do either, honestly. And time was running out.

"I don't know, Everett. I really need to think about this. My options on that side are a little limited and chaffing. I'm not one for sitting in one place for very long."

"You would have done it for Logan."

That felt like a slap to the face. "Honestly, I don't know. Logan wasn't one for sitting still either. We may have tried to at first, but eventually we would have moved on to somewhere else." 

"But you won't try it for me." He just had to get to the root of the problem.

In my frustration I lost my brain-to-mouth filter. "Listen, I get it! You're frustrated as hell because clearly we both still have strong feelings but here I am still reeling from Logan leaving and the fact that I still love you but I shouldn't get you involved in any of this nonsense. Meanwhile every damn boy in the compound plus the X Mansion keep hitting on me like I'm the first girl they've ever seen and honestly it just makes me want to light their asses on fire. And all I want to do for the first time in my life is just sit in silence and recover but I can't even do that because I'm stuck in a building full of super heroes because I owed Charles a fucking favor!"

"You do still love me."

"That's your take away?!" He just smiled at me. Gods, why do I have an overwhelming desire to either punch him or kiss him. This will not end well at all. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. "You damn humans are so freaking exhausting. I....I need some time to figure out what I want. I'm sorry."

Letting go of his hand, I got up and finished my walk around the lake.


	9. Too Many Suitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader deals with an abundance of unwanted attention when all she wants to do is collect herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, bringing in more options for Reader! I want to thank everyone that took the time to read this and those who have given kudos! Thank you so much! I think it will only be a few more chapters after this, but honestly I never thought it would be this long to begin with.
> 
> Now is the time! If you have a particular person in mind for Reader please let me know! I know it seems like I'm pushing her with Everett Ross, it was not my original intent but Martin Freeman is adorable and I loved how he portrayed the character. If you want me to stay on course I will, or change it up if there are enough votes to do so!

"No, Loki. For the last freaking time. No."

"Why not?"

"I've already told you why. Can we please just watch the damn show?" Loki and I were in the common media room, watching Game of Thrones. Well, rather I was trying to watch it and Loki was being....well, Loki. 

"I'm sorry, darling, but I'm going to need a better reason than 'Because I said So.' I'm not a child."

"Then why are you acting like one? Aren't you supposed to be a god? Act like it and accept the no, even if there is no reason given."

It had been a month after my awkward talk with Everett. Things didn't change a whole lot which surprised me. Neither of us wanted to sleep alone, but neither of us tried anything more which was a relief to me. Mostly he and I crashed in my room, as I usually was exhausted from training and Everett still went to the agency once or twice a week to report on the mutant-human kumbaya and wouldn't come back until after I was in bed due to the drive from the city. On the occasions we were in his room, it was because Natasha and Wanda dragged me out for girls' nights in an attempt to help me get over Logan. It was great to have girlfriends again as it wasn't so easy for me to see Anna Marie and Jean on a regular basis while at the compound. I would get home late, change, and then crawl in next to Everett already learning from the first time I tried to sleep in my own bed alone my screaming caused him to race in.

Other nights, like tonight, I fished around for an Avenger or two for a movie/TV night. Everett was at the agency and I didn't feel like hitting a club. Honestly they weren't my speed and I couldn't understand Nat's and Wanda's love for them. This was probably going to be one of those insomnia nights, where I tried to watch as much as I could all night, then sneak off to the woods to have a nap.

"My dear, you just can't say no."

"Actually, I can. It is literally a thing here on Earth and if you are going to be living on this rock you better get used to the rules." Loki had decided that 5 months after I broke up with Logan (technically 7 since Christmas Eve had just been one last night together) was the perfect time to declare he had feelings for me. I responded by saying it was the perfect time for me to shove his head up his ass.

"______, you know we would be good together. You are one of the few Midgardians worthy of me."

"Be still my beating heart. You really know how to romance a woman, Loki."

"You should take it as a compliment."

"There's a lot of things I  _should_ do but I won't because fuck the system. Or the man. Or whatever." I grabbed at the popcorn bowl in between us. "Listen, just because I'm a fan of the Targaryens doesn't mean I wanna be one  _that_ badly."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out, Reindeer Games." Tony sat on the edge of the couch and slide down so he was lying next to me with his legs in my lap. "It means you are so beyond the friendzone, you are in the family zone."

I just looked at Tony as I rolled his legs off of me. "First off, the friendzone is for men who bitch that women owe them sex when they literally don't owe them shit. Second, and I really hate to admit this one, but Stark's right. Only on the family part. Loki, I've known both you and Thor since I was 12. That's-" I stopped and looked at Tony, then changed my words. "That's a long time. You and Thor saved my life. You guys are the older brothers I never had. Which means I won't sleep with either of you, so now you know there isn't a preference."

"Don't take it too hard, Rock of Ages. I'm still trying to figure out what Ross has that I don't."

"His name is Everett, we're not dating, and he actually has a personality that's not of a playboy."

"His first name is Agent, I'm still not convinced on that one, and at least that means you won't be bored in bed."

I rolled my eyes and went to get more popcorn, but the bowl suddenly disappeared. "Damnit, Pietro!"

Pietro was now sitting in one of the arm chairs, the bowl in his lap as he happily munched. "What? You didn't seem like you were paying much attention and you can't let good popcorn go to waste."

"Listen here, you little shit...."

"Don't waste your breath. Trust me." Clint came wandering in and sat in a chair opposite Pietro. Vision and Bruce followed shortly there after and piled on to the couch with Tony, myself and Loki. Thor was off in Norway checking up on the people of Asgard. Since he was now officially king, he couldn't spend as much time as the compound as his younger brother.

"So what are you guys watching?"

"Well, Bruce, I was trying to watch Game of Thrones, but Frosty the Snowman over here has the attention span of a goldfish tonight." I had paused the show as soon as the argument had started and now have given up any hope of trying to watch one of my favorite episodes. 

"Well I think it's ridiculous that you see me only as a brother." Loki glowered at me.

"And I think it's ridiculous that I'm stuck in this compound essentially babysitting. Hasn't anyone ever told you life sucks and then you die?"

"Except for maybe us."

"Listen, we know damn well you and Thor have an expiration date. Even if it is thousands of years from now. I'm sure I have one too."

"Man, I wish I was recording this. Cap would love to see it when he returns from his mission. In fact, FRIDAY, make sure to record everything said in this room. I don't want Cap, Sam, or Rhodey to miss any of this."

I rolled my eyes at the billionaire man-child. "Nothing that interesting was said, Stark. Cap is going to be so disappointed with the footage."

"We could make it interesting." He wagged his eyebrows at me.

"I'd hate for those to be your last words on this planet."

"But seriously, back it up here. What is going on between you and Agent Ross?" Everyone seemed to lean in at that.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. These boys gossip more than high school teens. "Absolutely nothing. Everett and I have been friends for a long time. We helped each other out during a very weird war back in the 90's, and yes, we did date but only for a month. Like 20 years ago. Now the poor man is trapped in a guest building with a woman who is hiding more secrets than him and he's a CIA agent. I'm sure it drives him nuts when people have more secrets than him. And that's it."

"Then why do you guys share a bed?"

"What the actual hell are you talking about?" I managed to keep at straight face at this accusation.

"C'mon. Don't deny it. The cleaners attend to that building and will only come back with one set of sheets to change, saying that sometimes the other bed isn't touch."

Fucking hell. This caught everyone's attention and I didn't think it was possible for them to lean in more than they already were. I let out a long sigh. "Well, not that it's anyone fucking business, but I was having night terrors. When Logan left I started dreaming about the night my parents tried to kill me. Everett couldn't stand the screaming so he offered to stay in the same room so he could help ward them off. NOTHING goes on beyond that."

Loki immediately looked down, ashamed. "My lady, I am so sorry. I had no idea you still thought of that day."

"There isn't a day that goes by where I don't. Especially since I carry a constant reminder on my body. Everything before it is a blur, but that night stands out more than any other memory."

The room became dead quiet. Clearly that wasn't the answer anyone was expecting. Tony cleared his throat and spoke first. "_______, I am so sorry. We were just having some fun. We all like you on some level and just wanted to tease you to find out our chances. The ones of us that are single, that is. We had no idea it was like that."

"You weren't supposed to know anything about this. Everett was/is just helping a friend out. If you had kept your damn nose out of my business we wouldn't be having this awkward ass talk right now. YOU of all people should know what it's like to suffer something traumatic and then deal with the after math."

"You're absolutely right and I extend my deepest apologies. Honestly." He looked into my eyes and I believed his apology. But I wasn't ready to accept it yet. 

"Fine. Excuse me, I'm going for a walk." I stepped over out stretched legs and tables until I was able to leave the room and then the compound.

But I didn't go on my normal walk to find somewhere to nap. I ended up walking all the way over to the X Mansion. Not wanting to wake the whole place up in the middle of the night, I walked around to where my attic room was and jumped up to the roof above it in one motion. Then I dropped down to the window sill, quietly opened my window, and rolled onto my bed. But I knew I wasn't going to sleep any time soon. I had gotten too used to having someone in the bed with me. 

Laying there in the dark, I remembered that the last time I was in this very bed was with Logan at my side almost a year ago, two months before the whole world came down on us. Part of it felt like yesterday and part of it felt like years ago. Now I was sharing my bed with a different man and it no longer felt like I was cheating on Logan. Granted, I wasn't about to actually sleep with Everett. I couldn't lose focus on what could happen to him if I did. But it did feel like I was finally moving on from Logan. Maybe I was only able to say that because he wasn't in this very building. Maybe I could say it because it was true. I knew that I would know when I moved on fully once I came to Hank needing the test again and that was no where near on the horizon that I could foresee. 

Not that I didn't have any options. Half of the Avengers had taken an interest in me, much to my amazement. Though I suspect that one or two where only interested in one night with me to see if it was different to be with a mutant versus a human. And here at the school Cable didn't keep it a secret that he was hoping to pick up where Logan had left off. That one surprised me less. I always figured he felt something for me but I didn't expect him to say anything about it. Not only did he tell me he always liked me, but he asked to take the test as soon as possible. I told him that no one would be taking that test anytime soon. And if they were to take the test, it would be because I asked them to not the other way around. He just grunted at that and walked off. Clearly a man of many words. I mean, not that Logan was particularly loquacious, but at least he could string together more than two words when speaking to me. Maybe that was part of what drew me to Everett. 

Realizing that sleep would never come, I changed into some clothes I kept here and went downstairs to find some food. Walking into the kitchen, I found Cable himself sitting at the table drinking a beer. I wasn't the only one who suffered from insomnia in the mansion.

"Didn't realized you had come home already."

"This isn't my home, Cable. This is just a rest stop for me. The Avengers were pissing me off tonight so I'd thought I'd come take a breather here." I reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer for myself. 

"So you and that agent guy broke up?"

"Me and the agent guy were never dating. And he's in the city at the agency."

"Can't believe you'd go for a hobbit when this sexy Robo Cop is sitting here." Wade came sauntering in.

"Wait, what? Hobbit?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, you don't see it? He looks like that Bilbo character. Played by what's-his-name." Wade grabbed my beer and took a swig as I looked at him confused.

"If you say so, Wade." I took the beer back from him. "You also said that Cable looked like Bretton James and I can't see that either."

"No, I said he looked like Josh Brolin."

"Same diff." I shrugged at him. "Still don't see it."

"Wade does have a valid point." Cable looked at me, his cybernetic eye flaring.

"Holy fuck, it's the end of times." I took another sip.

Cable snorted at me. "No, seriously. Why do you spend so much time with that damn agent? He's a weasel that works for the government."

"First of all, he's spending a year in that damn compound also. So not like there was much of a choice. Second, speak ill of my friends again and I'll take that robo arm of yours and shove it so far up your nose, you'll sneeze metal for a week."

"I just think you should be here, with your own kind."

"Thanks, Draco Malfoy. Any other incredible horrible pearls of wisdom you wish to drop this late at night."

"No, not like that. I mean, you should be an X-Man. You and I both know it. You're not an Avenger and you shouldn't be made to hang out with them."

I threw away the empty bottle. "Well it's a little to late for that, now isn't it?"

"Where are you going?! Don't leave us!" Wade dramatically threw himself on the ground and grabbed one of my legs.

"Wade, don't make me stomp your head in. I need to head back to the compound. It's almost dawn."

After a lot of tugging, swearing, and kicking, I finally got the merc to let me go so I could leave. Outside the front doors, I took a deep sigh and began my walk back to the compound.


	10. Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the Avengers have a movie night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted a nice fun chapter since I had some sad, plot filled ones. Mainly this is just plot-less fun-ness! Maaayyybbbee a little smut. Just a little.

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_I know I'm gonna love you any old way_

_What can I do?_

_What 'bout you?_

_Don't want nobody, nobody_

_Baby, it's you_

_Baby, it's you_

I swayed to the music behind the bar in the giant media room. Nat, Wanda, and I decided to have a girls' night in and do a movie marathon. While we made drinks and snacks, we played a random list of music from the movies we were going to watch. Tonight it would be a collection of Tarantino movies. As I made the drinks, Wanda took care of the snacks in the attached mini kitchen and Nat cued up the streaming system. We were making extra of everything because while we declared it a girls' night, it was only a matter of time before the boys decided to crash it. 

As if right on time, Clint dropped in from the air vent. "What's going on in here?"

"Girl's night in movie marathon." I didn't even look up from the bar.

"Great! What are we watching?"

"Clint, no."

"Clint, yes!" Tony declared as he walked in, Bruce and Vision right behind him. "I think this will be perfect tonight. Like a team building exercise."

"Since when do you do team building?" Nat the Cat came walking over.

"Since now. Where's Agent Bilbo Baggins?"

I rolled my eyes. "You too? He went to town to talk to Fury. He should be back soon."

"What do you mean 'You too?'"

"You're not the first one to call him that. Deadpool beat you to it by 2 months."

"Damnit!"

"Sorry, Stark. You're not that unique." I finished cutting up the limes and began to make a pitcher of margaritas. "And we didn't invite you guys to join us."

"So? My building, my rules."

"You say that now, but how would you like to wake up bald?"

"Touch my hair and I'll hide those gauntlets of yours."

"You'd have to find them first."

"What's going on in here?" Sam, Rhodey, Steve, and Bucky came waltzing in. 

"I'm threatening to make Stark bald."

Rhodey roared with laughter. "I'd pay good money to see that."

"Traitor." Tony growled at him.

"Ok, Stark. You boys wanna stay? Here's the deal, we'll let you stay if you promise to make the girls breakfast tomorrow."

"No dice."

"Well I'm sick of cooking for you boys. So how about a bet? We're doing Tarantino movies tonight. You know that dance from Pulp Fiction?"

"Of course, a classic."

"I propose we dance it together. Who ever gets closest to how the actor does it wins, and the loser has to make breakfast in the morning."

"You're on!" We shook hands just as Everett walked in.

"So here's where everyone is hiding. What's going on?"

I helped Tony move some furniture out of the way. "I'm about to beat Tony at a bet. FRIDAY, analyze the dance scene in Pulp Fiction. The one at Jack Rabbit Slims. You'll have to be our judge."

"I'm sorry, what?" Everett looked around at everyone. Nat spoke up from her spot on the couch.

"We were trying to have a nice girls' night in and the boys are crashing. Now in order to avoid making breakfast in the morning, Tony and _____ are having a dance off. We're watching Tarantino movies so it seemed to fit."

I removed my socks and tied up the bottom of my button up to give me more room to move. A small part of my stomach was visible and the faint white line down my middle could be seen. Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"A thing you will ignore if you like living."

FRIDAY keyed up the music from the scene and Tony and I began our dance off. Every few seconds, FRIDAY would call out the percentage of how accurate each of us was. I had to admit, Tony knew a lot of the moves. In the end, FRIDAY called out the scores. "Mr Stark scored a 93%," boos from the two other women in the room, "and Miss _____ scored 95%."

"What?!"

I just pointed and laughed. "I think the girls and I would like chicken and waffles in the morning. Maybe your cohorts will help you."

Tony grumbled as he grabbed a drink from behind the bar. Vision helped Wanda bring the food over while I served up drinks to everyone else. Everett came over to help me carry them over to the coffee table. "So do the guys get to stay?"

I smirked. "Yeah, we were never really gonna kick you guys out. We knew once we announced what we were doing, that Clint and Tony would take it upon themselves to crash our little party. That's why we made extra food."

Clint looked up with a mouth full of chips. "You knew?"

"Duh! You guys are so predictable. Honestly amazed you ever get the drop on the enemy." I squeezed in between Wanda and Everett on the couch, being careful not to spill my drink. Rhodey brought over a huge bucket filled with beer and put it next to the margarita pitcher. We watched movies well into the night, until Everett and I were falling asleep against each other.

"Hey lovebirds, the movie's over." Wanda nudged me awake.

"Oh! Thanks, Wanda. Didn't realize I had passed out. Ev, get up. We should head back to our rooms." I pulled Everett to his feet and we slowly made our way back to our rooms.

Once inside, I pushed Everett to his room so he could change as I headed to mine. Instead, he spun me around and kissed me full on the lips.

"Everett!"

"I'm sorry, _____. But I've wanted to do that from the moment I laid eyes on you back in October. The year will be up in three months and I couldn't let you leave without doing that at least once. I know I should have asked first-" I cut him off with a kiss of my own.

"Ev, I've wanted to do that as well but I told you how my mutation works. We can't do this. I can't do this to you."

He trailed his hands down to my waist and pulled me close. "I could think of worse ways to die. And besides, you said any kind of touching could do it. We've been sharing a bed for six months now, our bare arms and legs touching, and nothing has happened to me yet. So let's have tonight. Just one night."

I knew better. I knew damn well what could happen to him if we did this. But I also knew he was right. How did I miss that? We both loved each other so no doubt my mutation was in full force....and he was completely fine. We were scheduled to go to the school tomorrow. I just may have to have a conversation with Hank. In the meantime.....

I grabbed the back of Everett’s neck and pulled him in. He responded eagerly and soon we were clawing at each other’s clothes as we backed up into his room. It was a whole new experience. The built up of being apart those decades and the close proximity every night. It was a dam that ended up bursting.

We fell on to his bed and he began to kiss and caress every inch he could reach. I returned the favor, relishing the sounds of his moans. When he finally entered me, we were looking in each other’s eyes and I could see right then I would never lose him. Even if I never choose to keep him or if we find out we were wrong about him being immuned, I could see it in his eyes just like he could no doubt see it in mine. We were linked on a different level.

As I cried out his name, he collasped on top of me, both of us trying to catch our breath. We laid there in a tangle of limbs, my fingers lightly dragging along his back. He pressed a few kisses on my neck before finally shifting so he was laying next to me.

”Yup, that was definitely worth it.” Everett breathed out.

I let out a tired laughed and curled up next to him, finally ready for sleep.


	11. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader brings some of the Avengers to the mutant school and someone decides to crash the festivities making Reader put things with Everett into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will only be two more chapters after this one, unless people want more. I'm sure I could come up with more story to tell, but I think it's coming to it's natural conclusion. I could always make this into a series if I come up with more story to tell after my concluding chapter.
> 
> There will be violence in this chapter. Mutants fighting, but no gory descriptions or anything like that. I will be using comic book cannon in regards to Magneto's powers, but only because he hasn't come across vibranium in the movies yet.

The next morning, Everett and I made love once more before finally dragging ourselves out of bed and into the shower. Once we were dressed, we met the rest of the group in the kitchen where Tony was trying his hardest to make breakfast for everyone. Smiling at my tiny victory, I grabbed some tea and sat down next to Everett at the table. Natasha immediately noticed my mood.

"Well, aren't we chipper this morning." She smirked over her coffee at us.

"Yes. First time in 6 months without even a hint of a nightmare. A complete night's worth of sleep does wonders!"

"Mhmm. I'm sure it does. Looks like you must have used a good tranquilizer." Nat glanced at Everett, who proceeded to choke on his coffee. I kept a straight face as I reached for some food.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But I do know I'm damn happy not to have to feed the two bottomless pits over there." I gestured over at the two super soldiers. Steve pretended to be offended while Bucky just kept eating everything he could reach. 

"So what's the plan for today." Wanda and Vision pulled up chairs across from Everett and myself. I could tell from the look on Wanda's face she didn't believe my story either (actually, probably pulled it from my head), but she was being polite about the who situation.

"Well, today we will head over to the school. Not all of us as we won't all fit on the jet, but I'll create a list of who can stay and who can go and we'll leave shortly after breakfast."

Bruce sat down next to me. "I better stay behind. As much as I would like to see Dr McCoy's lab and these training rooms, I don't know how comfortable I would be around kids still getting use to the new powers."

I simply nodded at this, not wanting to vocalize that I was already planning on leaving him behind for that very reason. In the end, I chose Wanda, Pietro, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Everett, and Vision. The rest stayed behind to keep an eye out for any new missions while Loki went to join his brother in Norway.

The quinjet landed softly on the front lawn where Cable and Colossus were already standing. I thought it was weird that Cable was part of the welcoming commitee, until i realized he was looking at the mansion roof. Breaking away from the group, I walked over to the two mutants.

”Alright, I’ll bite. What’s so interesting about the roof?”

Cable glanced at me, his eye flaring orange. “There’s an ugly ass gargoyle on the roof.”

I cocked an eyebrow at him then followed his gaze. On top of the roof, in our old spot, he stood clearly waiting for me: Logan. I glanced back at Everett who had noticed us looking at the mansion. He gave me a worried look but I just smiled back. “Piotr, can you show the Avengers around for right now? I’ll be inside in just a few minutes.”

”Da.” He walked over to talk to speak to Tony about where they would go inside the mansion.

Everett looked like he wanted to stop me, but just closed his mouth. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “It’s ok, Ev. I’ll be right in after you guys. I just need a few minutes.”

Everett just nodded and watched as I lept on top of the roof in one bound. I sat down on the edge of the roof and waited for Logan to turn around.

”So, you and the pilot are finally a thing?” He didn’t bother to face me.

I sighed and realized he could probably smell Everett on me. And not because of last night, but because of the last six months of sharing a bed in general. Damn animal level of senses. “Actually, I wanted to talk to Hank about that. We’re not doing any thing official, but he has been sharing my bed to ward off my night terrors. There hasn’t been any sex.” Logan looked at me. “Ok, not until last night. But, until then it was all nightmare watch.”

”Nightmare watch?”

”Yeah. After we broke up, I started dreaming of the night my parents almost killed me. I was screaming like a banshee every night and Everett couldn’t take my suffering. So he decided to share my bed so someone would be there to calm me down.” I didn’t look at him at that last part, but he got the gist.

”That should have been my job.”

”It should have been, but life isn’t fair. And honestly, I think I know the real reason why it’s not you.” I met his eyes at this and he knew immediately.

”Jean.”

”Yes. Your heart was split in two. So my mutation couldn’t work properly. But I’m not mad. How can I be? I fell for Everett when I thought you were dead. We did what came natural when the other person was gone.” I took a deep breath. “But you didn’t come here to talk about whether or not I’ve moved on. It hasn’t been a year yet.”

He nodded and took out a cigar. “Word has it Erik and his crew are heading towards the school. He got wind of you spending more time in the area so no doubt he’s gonna try to recruit you again for his Brotherhood. We have 3 hours at most.”

My eyes grew wide at that. “We need to get the kids out of here! You, Cable, and Colossus need to round up anyone who isn’t an X-Man and get them either on the X Jet or the Quinjet. Take them to the Avengers’ Compound. The rest of us will stay behind and take care of his group.”

Logan shook his head at that. “I’m not leaving you to fight them alone. I said we were a team and I meant it. Even if we aren’t together.”

"Logan, I appreciate it, I really do. But if Erik really is with them, he’ll rip your skeleton clear from your body in an attempt to persuade me. No way you can survive that. I won’t be alone. Rogue, Gambit, and Scott will stay to help along with any Avenger that doesn’t use regular metal. You have to protect the children.”

"What about Jean and Hank?"

"They need to go with the kids. Dr Banner has a full lab of weapons that they can utilize to help protect the children."

"They won't all fit in both jets."

"No. Stark will have to take his suit back. You also said we have about 3 hours. It's a 15 minute flight so they'll have to make more than one trip. We need to get inside and get this started." I looked up to the sky and called down a pattern of lightning bolts the kids had been taught to recognize in case danger came to the school. Immediately, every kid that was outside sprinted towards the mansion.

Logan and I jumped down from the roof and busted through the front door, only to see the Avengers were still there only now the Professor was with them - in a plastic wheelchair. Clearly Logan had spoken to him first. Charles just nodded to me. "I've already sent Nathan and Piotr off to collect the children in the mansion. You and Logan will collect the ones from the dorms we had built on the grounds, for those who didn't see your signal. Hank is already getting the X Jet ready for it's first run."

"You're staying to help." There wasn't a question in my mind as to why, but I still had to know.

"Of course. Erik is an old friend to both of us. And there is a good chance Raven might be with him. I need to try to talk to them, to see reason."

I just shook my head. "It's never worked before with those two. But I admire your optimism."

Without further delay, Logan and I immediately left out the back door towards the dorms, working as one like time had never passed. We gathered every last kid and brought them to the mansion to await boarding. Inside, I saw Everett checking his gun and number of rounds he had. I had to admire his dedication. 

I placed my hand on top of his. "Don't bother. You aren't staying here."

"Look, I know you think that I'm just a human but I am trained by the government. Plus I was in the air force. I know how to fight, _____."

"I know, Ev. And if this was a normal fight I wouldn't even think twice. But for your safety, you need to leave. Erik can control metal. He'll rip that gun from your hand and shoot you point blank between the eyes. All while being 50 feet away. You need to go with everyone to help keep the kids safe."

"To leave you and Logan to fight to your death?" I could see the pain in his eyes, but the conflict of looking vulnerable while trying to cling to his CIA training of doing what was necessary.

"Logan is leaving along with Hank and Jean. Erik wants me and will use Logan to try to force my hand. He'll rip Logan's skeleton out without a second thought. Mate or no, I can't let Logan come to that end. Please, Everett. Help us get the children to safety." I grabbed his face so he would have to look at me.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Which is why you need to leave. But first..." I removed my gauntlets and placed them on Everett's arms, tying them securely. "I want to make sure you are safe. Bang them together."

"I'm sorry. Bang....bang them together?" I just nodded and waited. He hesitated then banged his wrists together. Since Shuri didn't have my measurements when she made the outfit, she made the nanos just cover what ever general area was wearing the gauntlets. Soon, Everett was covered in my suit. "Is...is this vibranium?"

"Yes. It's the suit Shuri made me. Erik can't control vibranium as it's not of this world. It will keep you safe in case he gets here early." I grabbed his face again and gave him a kiss. "Now, please help get the kids out of here."

"What about you?"

"This isn't the first outfit Shuri has given me. I have one more upstairs." Before he could question me, I was sprinting up the stairs and into my attic room. From my window, I could see both jets leaving for there first run to the compound.

I immediately stripped out of my clothes and got into my all black vibranium outfit: a black corset like shirt (an idea Shuri got after seeing the Hunger Games), black pants, and black wedge boots. I braided my hair quickly and ran down the stairs as the jets returned for more students. Everett was helping Logan round up students and try to calm down the younger ones. 

"Logan, get on the jet with these kids. I'll make sure Everett gets the last of them for the last run." Logan gave me a long look before pulling me in for a bone crushing hug.

"Stay safe. Erik doesn't fuck around."

"One of the few things I never forget." I let go of Logan and pushed him towards the door. He picked up a couple of kids and boarded the X Jet. Stark landed next to me on the porch.

"So what's the plan?"

"You and Romanov need to get the last of the kids onto your jet and get the hell out of here. Erik isn't known as Magneto for nothing. You'll be crushed inside that suit like it was a soda can." Just then a fireball came whizzing at us. I was barely able to lift my arms to stop it in time. Both Tony and Everett stared at me in shock as my hair and eyes glowed like the fires of hell. Welp, so much for telling everyone on my own terms that I was Mother Nature. I immediately sent the fire back to the direction it came from. "It's too late! Get out of here now! Nat, get that bird in the air!"

Tony immediately grabbed two more kids and shoved them onto the jet before flying off himself. I wasn't able to see if Everett boarded before I was bombarded once again from Pyro as he emerged from the surrounding woods. I slowly walked towards him, my hair draining itself of the fiery red and orange from earlier. 

"John, don't do this. These kids are innocent."

"Ha! If they aren't on our side, they are on the humans' side. They will eventually teach them our weaknesses." He produced another fireball to throw at me.

"Gods, is Erik still teaching you that old tripe? I figured he'd have new brainwashing techniques by now." My hair and eyes changed to a deep blue as I pulled the water from the pool at the back of the property. Before Pyro had a chance to react, I washed him away in a tiny tidal wave. To my left, I could see Rogue and Gambit fighting with the Avengers that could stay against more of the Brotherhood, Gambit's cards lighting up against the the darkness of the woods and Pietro a blue blur as he knocked mutants over. 

All of the sudden I felt the ground rumble beneath me. Every one stopped in their tracks, not knowing where the noise came from. From my right, I could hear a small child crying. Looking over, I saw a mutant that was barely older than 12....and Everett was trying to protect her! Before I could shout at them to get inside, the rumbling grew louder until the Juggernaut barreled past the trees. 

Everett's eyes grew wide as he took in the massive mutant no more than 20 feet from him and the child. Without even stopping to think, I bolted towards them, grabbed Everett (who had the mutant child desperately clinging to him), and then leaped into the air. I spun mid jump so that they would land on me as we hit the ground, barely getting out of the way as the Juggernaut rushed towards them. 

I quickly sat them both up and tried to do an assessment. "Are you guys ok? Ev, why are you still here?!"

"We're fine. I was almost on the jet when I heard this little girl crying. I grabbed her to carry her onto the jet, but they had already taken off. What is that thing?!" He was shaking, but his face remained calm. In that moment I caught a sight of Everett I had never seen. He wasn't the friend or lover I knew. He was Agent Ross of the CIA. And he would do what it took to save others, even at the cost of his own life. 

"His name is Cain, but mainly known as the Juggernaut. He's Charles' step brother." Without waiting for a response I grabbed him for a quick kiss. "I'm so sorry, Ev. This isn't how I wanted you to find out about me. Thank you for helping my people."

Letting go of him and the child, I stood up and raced back towards the Juggernaut who was currently fighting Rogue.

"Rogue, get out of the way!" I summoned several lighting bolts and had them chase the giant mutant around. If I could get that ridiculous helmet off of him, Charles could take over in this fight. Cain wasn't too thrilled with the extra attention and immediately came barreling towards me. I spun out of the way, using my leg to trip him. The whole earth shook when he hit the ground. He and I went around like that for some time: Cain trying to crush me into nothing, me trying to zap the life out of him. 

The Juggernaut finally got a hit in and slapped me across the face. I flew backwards into a statue on the property, making it crack down the middle. I saw Everett try to run towards me, but Remy held him back. Sliding towards the ground, I shook my head clear. There was only one way to stop him. Looking up, I saw him racing towards me in a clear attempt to end this fight for good. Reaching up, green light glowed from my eyes as I brought my fist down to the ground before me. A large crack began to form and head straight for Cain. Standing up, I put both hands together and then ripped them apart, causing the earth to open up into a cavity. Unable to stop himself, Cain fell right in the middle of the giant hole. Quickly, I brought my hands back together and the earth closed up over the Juggernaut.

Dropping to one knee, I tried to catch my breath from the amount of energy I just used. I hated killing anyone, especially in such a dark manner, but I also known he never would have stopped. Everett was then allowed to rush over to me. 

"____, are you alright?!" Worry was written all over his face. And in that moment I knew, once this was all done and we lived to see the next day, that Everett and I were going to have to have a serious talk about our future. If he chose to stay with me, he would have to accept that this is what I do: protect the earth and protect other mutants. And that was not an easy thing for anyone to accept, their loved ones in constant danger.

"I'm fine, Everett. I just used a hell of a lot of energy just now. But I'll be fine. The earth always heals me." Gambit and Rogue came running over. They didn't have to say a word; it was written all over their faces. "He's here, isn't he?"

They both nodded and I slowly stood up with Everett's help. Gambit spoke first. "Mon amie, you can't fight him. He's too powerful."

"Not against me. I don't use metal and I'm not wearing any from this planet. Remy, stay here with Everett and watch this child. Rogue, I'm going to need your help and Wanda's."

Rogue nodded and went to get the Scarlet Witch. I quickly explained my plan to the two women, then they raced off to be in position. Everett grabbed my arm. "Are you sure you can do this?"

I nodded my head. "I've known Erik as long as I've known Charles. He won't try to hurt me right away. He wants me on his side. But he underestimates the ones that stay with Charles."

"Well isn't this a pleasant sight. I always knew you wanted a pet, ______. But a government official? That's odd, even for you." Erik emerged from the woods behind us, causing me to push Everett behind me. His maroon cape fluttered gently in the wind, his helmet a constant reminder why Charles could never fight him one on one.

“Erik, it's been a long time. Sorry about your newest recruit. But you know I'm not a fan of brute strength."

"My dear, we both know that's a lie. Why else did you try to mate with a Wolverine?" I tensed at Erik hitting an obvious nerve. "What's the matter, my dear? Afraid I'll hurt him? Is that why you sent him off? I have to admit, it would have been awfully tempting to use him against you. But I guess I'll just have to work with what you have given me."

He pointed a hand at Everett, clearing noticing the metal suit. But when nothing happened, he frowned and then scowled. "What's the matter, Erik? Vibranium not on your list of approved metals?"

"So, you wrapped a human in that precious material. I was wrong: he's not a pet. He's a replacement for Logan. Did the mating not take hold? Did poor Jean get in the way?" I was seeing red at that point. Without thinking twice, I tackled Erik to the ground. He used the magnetic fields around him to toss me off like a rag doll. I toss a lightning bolt at him and he barely dodged out of the way. Right into Rogue’s hand’s, who picked him up as if he were a child.

"Now, Wanda!" 

Wanda used her powers to pull Erik's helmet from his head. Before he had a chance to call it back, Charles used his powers to freeze Erik in place.

Slowly, I walked over to my old friend-turned-enemy. “Erik, don’t do this. Please, we all worked so well as a team before.”

Charles spoke the thoughts in Erik’s head. “You know why we have to do this. Humans will always turn against us. You and I know this best.”

”I know, Erik. The Nazis took your mother away right before your eyes and tortured you. My own parents betrayed me. Fear is a hell of a drug. But we can’t let it control us.”

”We are better than them. The next step in evolution.”

”We might be next in evolution, but we are no better than them. Not when we act just like them. Our community needs to come together as one and show humans how we all should act. But not with violence. By showing that they can trust us. There will always be people who fear and distrust us. It’s in their nature. But together, we can build a community for all of us to shelter from the rest.” I held my hand out towards him.

”My dear, you are quite naive for someone your age.”

”Perhaps. Or perhaps I’ve just grown tired of the status quo.” I put my hand down and sighed. “I’m sorry, but you’ve forced my hand. Wade...”

Deadpool came over and placed the old DMC collar from his time as a prisoner. I never asked why he kept it, but now I was glad he did. Reaching Erik, I gently closed the device around his neck. Then I used a small current of electricity to weld the lock shut. Charles released his hold then and Erik looked at me with genuine fear in his eyes.

“My dear, how....how could you? You’re a traitor to your own kind.”

”No, Erik. I’m a protector for the world. And I must do what i can to keep the new mutants safe from corruption.” I held out my hand and Wanda dropped Erik’s helmet. I looked at Erik as my eyes glowed red. He cried in anguish as his helmet burst into flames in the palm of my hand. Without turning around, I spoke to Everett. “Will you please call your connections with the CIA? Tell them we’ve caught the rogue mutant, Magneto.”

As Everett made his call, I walked back into the mansion to await a long over due conversation.


	12. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Everett, and the government have a long over due conversation. Everett has a choice to make in regards to his relationship with Reader.

I paced in Charles' office, awaiting for my interrogation from the CIA. For my entire life I had done everything in my power to not only hide my mutation from those in power, but to avoid any government one-on-one like the one I was about to face. If everything went sideways tonight, I would be leaving to be on the run again. Alone. I knew Everett would have much to confess to me, things he probably had no idea I knew. Things the President himself warned me about when I spoke to him about getting the Secretary of State banned from the Avengers' Compound as well as Xavier's school. But what he and Everett probably never predicted was that I was the mutant that would be at the compound. The one person Everett couldn't betray for his country (well, except for Shuri and T'Challa now as well). And the CIA would probably think he has been compromised. They've tried for so long to flush me out of hiding so they could use me as a weapon, they never thought they may lose an agent along the way. Well, to a way other than death.

But had they really lost Everett? I knew who his boss was, who he reported to every time he left the compound for his weekly updates. But I truly didn't know how Everett felt about him. Only how he felt about me and how he felt about his country. He was trained to be loyal to them. To report any possible threats. And myself not complying to the government and continuing to be on the lamb was definitely a threat in their eyes. But he also loved me. So much so he was willing to take a test to see if my mutation would make him immortal. So much so he was willing to sign up with the Avengers. I knew that wasn't a lie. He may say that lying is 90% of what he has to do for his job and that he's good at it, but he was not nearly as good as myself. Time and survival are the best teachers for lying and recognizing tells on other people.

Leaning against Charles' desk, I almost missed hearing the secret panel in the room move aside. As my eyes snapped open, Logan walked into the room. "What are you doing back here?"

"Once we got the students settled, I received a call from Charles about what had happened here. I immediately took your bike back here. By the way, you might want to find a new place to hide your keys."

"You can't be here, Logan. The CIA will be here any minute to interrogate me about my powers, age, whatever they damn well please. They'll see you as the perfect soldier and you'll end up in the military again."

"I can't let them take you captive. I still love you too much for that." He crossed the room and pulled me in for a hug.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let out a long sigh. "I know. But don't worry. Charles and I prepared for this eventuality. The government can't have me."

As we pulled apart, the door busted open and Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross came marching in, with Everett at his heels. Logan immediately stood in front of me and produced his claws. Everett's eyes grew wide, but his face stayed neutral. Thaddeus (Gods what a stupid name, I mentally rolled my eyes) would only look at my face.

I placed a hand on Logan's arm. "Please, that won't help the situation. Logan, please go to Charles and tell him I am enacting our contract from 1962."

Logan looked at me in confusion, but slowly retracted his blades. Seeing that I was serious, he pushed past the two other men and out the door. Everett immediately closed them and went to stand again next to Secretary Ross. I refused to look at him as I knew this conversation would require all my concentration. As Secretary Ross began to speak to me, I walked over to Charles' filing cabinets and began to look for my folder.

"Ms _______, I never thought this day would come. You were so good at keeping yourself hidden and to slip up so easily."

"I didn't slip,  _Thaddeus._ I did what was necessary to protect the people in this school as well as the school itself. I helped Charles form it and I was going to be damned if I just let it go to hell because of one mutant's God complex." I grabbed my folder, closed the cabinet, then proceeded to sit at the desk. "Speaking of slip ups, your ass isn't allowed at this school. The President made sure of that."

"That was before he knew what kind of a creature you were and what you were capable of. The very creature the United States has been hunting down to put a stop to-"

"A stop to what? Doing the Avengers' job in record time and without bringing about massive property and civilian casualties? My job of protecting the earth and make sure you dipshits don't destroy it with global warming?" I tossed my file onto the desk and leaned forward, still not looking at Everett. "But you wanna get real? Let's get real. How about the fact that the President already knew who I was? I made damn sure he knew I was Mother Nature before getting you banned. He knew and he allowed you to walked right into the lion's den with a steak tied around your neck."

"I don't have time for your lies!"

"No, apparently only time for yours! I knew about Agent Ross from the beginning. You didn't care that you couldn't be in the compound because your minion would be there in your place, reporting to you every week. The President made sure to tell me that you were planting a spy in the compound. Stark is going to looooovvvveee that. Good luck ever getting your privileges reinstated to visit the compound again." I stood up then, my eyes never leaving his and feeding off the fear he was trying to hide from me. "In fact, good luck keeping your job. We all know you came in here with the intent of capturing me. That's why there's an agent right outside the door with one of those god forsaken DMC collars. But there's one tiny problem. Officially, on record, you have stated that the reason Agent Everett Ross was going to the Avengers' Compound was to see if it was possible for humans and mutants to not only get along but work together. No where on your paperwork or taped conversations were there any mentions of a spy being planted in hopes that the one mutant that would be spending time in the compound would know of my whereabouts. Which means you placed an unauthorized spy in a facility of super heroes that work for the government on a regular basis thanks to the Accords. That won't look good in the public eye."

Both Ross's slowly sank into a chair as the reality of the situation hit them. I walked around the desk and leaned against it, reveling in Thaddeus' dismay but not of Everett's. Depending on his reaction from here on out would determine if I gave him a lifeline.

"You violated the purpose of this whole past year. You sent a government agent to try to set a trap for a mutant you wanted to use for your own gain. Frankly, you'll be lucky if you don't rot in a prison cell for the remainder of your days. You. Are. Fucked Thaddeus Ross. Agent Ross, on the other hand, might be saved. Depending on what the President, Charles, and myself decide upon."

Everett spoke for the first time. "But I had no idea I was being used to set up a trap."

"That's irrelevant. You knew that the mutant who would be at the compound knew where the Mother Nature mutant was hiding. That's why I never told you, despite saying I would. I knew you were planted there to tempt me. And it almost worked." I wanted to scream and cry at the betrayal, but I had more coming. Everett and I could talk after Thaddeus left.

The Secretary of State finally spoke up. "We're in the same boat, little lady. You used your powers and that's a violation of the Accords since you never signed."

"Ah my sweet summer child, that's where you're wrong." I grabbed my file again and pulled out two different pieces of paper, holding each up one at a time. "This piece of paper is a contract between myself and Professor Charles Xavier. It was signed in 1962 during the founding of the school, right before the whole Cuban Missile Crisis. It states that I am officially an X-Man, but only when I enact the last clause on the contract stating that I was ready to take over the school from Charles. Until the mean time, while I am an X-Man on paper, I was free to do what was necessary for the planet. This second one names the Professor as my power of attorney. I know, ironic considering I probably can't die. But this gave him power to sign any government forms the X-Men needed to sign to keep the school going. If you have any free time, you could go through all the signatures of the X-Men on the date the Accords were signed and see that Charles signed on my behalf. So as I said before, you're fucked."

Ross looked pale at this and was at a loss for words. Everett, on the other hand, looked like he was going to be sick. I could tell that he had been betrayed by his own boss and he hated every part of it. It gave me hope for our future.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Before I could respond, Charles and Hank walked through the door. Clearly while I was dealing with this shit show, they had spent the time moving the students back. Charles spoke first. "Mr Ross, I'm here to inform you that the CIA will be taking you back to the agency in the city for more questioning. Agent Ross, you are welcome to stay here and discuss your options with Ms _______."

Two agents came in at that moment and placed cuffs on the former Secretary of State. Hank closed the doors after them. "We'll be down the hall if you need any help, ____."

"Thank you, Hank." Once the doors closed, I finally turned my eyes to Everett. "Were you ever going to tell me you worked for that maniac?"

He hung his head at that, all traces of the agency leaving him. "I didn't think it was necessary. You got him banned from the property and I never told him anything of importance."

"Except where to find me." Everett looked up at that point, clearly confused. "Ev, Ross was the one who told Erik where to find me. Ross may not have known who I was until tonight, but he knew Erik would want to know my whereabouts. So either you told him I knew where Mother Nature was and how often I visited the school, or he had our quarters tapped. Which honestly wouldn't surprise me."

Everett shook his head at me. "I never told him what you knew. I could tell early on that he was up to something that didn't quite seem on the level. So he most likely bugged the rooms."

"Welp, the last 24 hours will make for an interesting tape if anyone is still listening." Everett immediately flushed at the reminder of how we spend last night. "But we still have the issue of what to do with you. There's no way to prove you weren't in on Ross' plan since you reported directly to him. So there's a few options for you. Option 1: you possibly go to jail along with Ross. Personally I don't care for that option. Second: you sign one of these two contracts."

I pulled out two sheets of paper and handed them to Everett. He looked them both over before looking up at me. "Are these what I think they are?"

"Yes. You have the option of either joining the Avengers as Fury had offered those months ago, in the capacity he outlined. Or you could join the X-Men for the same job. I am now officially an X-Men and Charles' successor. I will have to stay at the mansion and begin the process of taking over once Charles is no longer able to look after everything. You can pick either and stay by me. And if you choose either, you can also choose to go downstairs to Hank's lab with me and take the test."

His eyes snapped up at this. "Choose to stay with you?"

"For as long as you'll have me. Or if not, you can take your chances at trial and we'll part now." I took his hand and held it to my chest. "You should know that Logan is a teacher here and his leave of absence is up in 3 months. I will have to work with him and see him nearly every day. Can you handle that?"

Everett looked deep into my eyes before tearing them away to look at the contracts. I sat quietly, waiting for his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger! Promise to have the last chapter up once I figure out what Everett should choose!


	13. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after the events at Xavier's School. Reader goes over the details of finally becoming an X-Men and we see the end result of Reader x Everett!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check my end notes and thanks again for reading my first fic! Sorry, not a whole lot of dialogue in this final chapter. Think of it like an epilogue. With some fluff.

It took time adjusting to finally becoming an official X-Men, to becoming part of a team instead of flying solo like I had almost my entire time alive. 

First came the clean up of the government's accidental fuck up. After the whole snapture incident, I had gone to the President myself and made a few deals, pulled a few strings, and called in several favors to get (now former) Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross banned from Charles' school. The man had tunnel vision and Accords or no, couldn't be allowed near any new mutant with self image issues. To not seem like I was playing favorites, I also got him banned from the compound as well, informing Charles that in order to get this deal done I had to disclose who I was with the understanding that I was never to interfere unless I became part of a team and in return the President would keep my secret. While Charles had felt it had been unnecessary, he didn't try to change my mind knowing it would never had worked. He realized it had been a huge step on my part to even remotely trust the government enough to disclose who I was, even on an "unofficial" level. 

Which is why he had chosen me to be the one to stay at the Avengers' Compound. Charles knew more about the government than I did since I spent my entire life hiding from them. As a result, he knew Everett reported directly to Ross and made sure to request him to be the one at the compound. He didn't do this with malice, he just knew that if I saw Everett again it may soften my resolve. And Everett in return would keep my secret should I ever tell him because Charles knew he still cared for me (damn telepaths). The night before I went to the compound, the President himself called me at the school after hearing from Charles that I would be the volunteer. He wanted to warn me that Everett would be there (which I knew thanks to Shuri) and who he directly reported to. I never once felt Everett would bug our conversations, I still maintained that would have been done by FRIDAY. But until I knew how Everett had felt about his boss, I couldn't tell him about who I was. Which is why I had delayed the conversation so many times during the year. And then the nightmares happened and I knew after that Everett would never deliberately betray me. But I still had no idea how deep involved in Thaddeus' plan he was. 

Thaddeus had made sure an agent had gone with Everett the day he would arrive at the compound to help "set him up" in his guest area. He had no idea the other guest quarters were under renovation and had the agent bug Everett's area in hopes I would come talk to him there. It turned out better for him when I ended up staying in the same building.... until he no doubt realized I was too smart to talk openly in a high tech building. I had no problem talking about the past relationship issues with Everett as no doubt Thaddeus had done thorough research on Everett and discovered he had had a relationship with a mutant some years back. And I had purposely mentioned knowing who Mother Nature was in hopes of luring Thaddeus out. Something that went horribly great, what with the almost destruction of the school.

With the former Secretary of State now awaiting sentencing for illegally tapping a room in a (technically) government building in hopes of trapping his very own mutant (as well as the misuse of a government agent), I was able to breath a little easier. The school was thriving and Logan and I had to have two more dorms built. I had spoken with Charles about the idea of sending Colossus and Scott out west to start a second school, seeing as we seem to be stuffed to the brim with new kids every year. He has currently sent Jean and Scott to find a possible location.

I had adjusted rather easily to the position of Charles' successor. Of course there were some bumps along the way: some of the kids not knowing who I was, some of the staff not supporting the idea (looking at you, Scott!), and seeing Logan on a constant basis. That one was the hardest at first. Logan and I still clearly loved each other (you really can't erase 100 years of history in one year of being separated) and at times we fell into old habits without even realizing it. There was never anything romantic or physical, but more finishing each other sentences, fighting back to back in the training room, and just automatically knowing what the other one needed without any words being said.

The whole situation became easier when I moved out of the mansion. I built a cabin in the opposite direction of the dorms, just beyond the edge of the woods that surrounded the school. It wasn't much: one bedroom, one bath, small living room with a slightly bigger kitchen (hey, a girl needs to be able to cook). There was a fireplace in the wall between the living room and the bedroom, serving both at once, and a fire pit next to the front door. While my attic room was nice, it didn't seem like a good fit for the soon-to-be new headmaster. Plus, it was too small since I now had to share the space.

Everett had been the biggest surprise of this past nearly two years. He had agreed to sign on to work for the X-Men, officially crushing Nick Fury's dream of having a powerful mutant on the team. I told Fury he would have to make due with Wanda, who was pretty damn badass in her own rights. Right after he had signed the form, we had grabbed Hank and immediately tested my mutation against Everett. And he was right (which he still doesn't let me live down). The Kree illness he had contracted had similar symptoms to when my mutation doesn't bond with someone, hence my original panic. Healing powers or no, I still made him wear my suit when ever he came to visit me in the training rooms. Especially if new mutants were involved. He always joked I was too over protective and I told him I wasn't used to him being almost as durable as me. 

Logan took some time to adjust to this, but eventually came around and began to show Everett things he would desperately need to know: the secret rooms to hid the kids, the best times to try to talk to Charles, and of course, how not to piss of Cable. They even formed a weird little friendship that neither would admit to me, but it was still clear to everyone.

And as for myself, I appointed Logan as the history teacher and helped with study plans. I began teaching what I called a life skills class. Mainly how to cook, how to budget, how to shop (and when), everything a kid should learn from their parents/family but may not be able to once they came out as a mutant. Logan and I took them out in the woods with Cable and taught them about nature and how to survive if a camping trip goes wrong. Even Everett got a side job as a teacher, holding a class about government and how to better bridge the two communities. The kids all called him a nark at first (no doubt because of those suits he wore), but eventually they did it with affection in their voices. 

Every night Everett and I would sit on the porch, the fire pit blazing, and just hold hands as we stared at the mansion as it went dark.

"Did you think this is how your life would have turned out?"

"Well, Ev. For me to think that I would have to assume this would be it for me forever. And I honestly can't see that. There will come a day where I'll get restless and I'll pass the school along, albeit temporarily, to someone else so I can show you some of my hidden places in different countries." I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "But if you mean this in general, no. Never. I never once thought I would take over this school, or rather prepare to. Never thought I would settle down in one place. Never thought I'd find someone to settle down with. You?"

"No, can't say I pictured I would be a sort of mutant," he let out a small laugh, "that was spending his life with a mutant that was running a school full of mutants."

We both laughed at that ridiculous sentence.

"But I honestly wouldn't change it. Yeah, I miss my job sometimes at the CIA. But sometimes you have to put things in perspective. I still get to work with the government, still get to serve my country in a way. And I get to stay with you." He leaned over to give me a quick kiss.

I kissed him back and curled up to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank EVERYONE who took time to read my first fan fic! No joke, this is not at all how I thought the story would turn out. Originally Reader was either going to stay with Logan or end up with Tony or maybe even Hawkeye. I can always write companion pieces to this about Reader's past when she meets Logan or how she originally meets Everett or maybe even mini stories where the reader is the same (maybe not as old) and a different main story as she ends up with someone else if that's what everyone wants. I just was watching Black Panther while writing this and it naturally steered itself towards Everett. Again, Martin Freeman is damn cute and you can fight me on this. Or don't. Whatever, I'm not your mom, lol!


End file.
